The Secrets We Share
by debjunk
Summary: Hermione returns to teach at Hogwarts with three children. Unbeknownst to Severus Snape, they are his. How will he react when he finds out, and can they become a family? Adopted from Samira Granger's Flowers and Warriors
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing in the HP stories. Even these OC's were created by someone else._

_A/N: This story was originally begun by Samira Granger. Unfortunately, she was unable to continue it, so I have adopted it with her permission. It has also been adopted with permission by BreadQueen42 under the original title: Flowers and Warriors. Check her story out, it's gotten going nicely. I have combined what Samira Granger has already submitted into this one chapter for ease of reading. Everything starting with Chapter 2 is my own work and impressions on her fabulous beginning to this story._

**The Secrets We Share**

_**Prologue**_

Running out of the school, Hermione passed a group of fourth year Ravenclaws on her way to the school gates.

_Got to get away from here,_ she thought as she heard faint yelling from behind her.

Holding out her hand, the gates opened in front of her as she got closer. When a flash of red hit the ground next to her, she picked up her pace and drew closer to the gates.

"Hermione!!" Harry yelled to her as she dodged another stunner.

She placed her hand protectively on her extended stomach. Passing the gates, she barely heard them slam shut as she stuck her wand hand out in front of her. Seeing the Knight Bus appear suddenly, she quickly got on before a startled Stan Shunpike saw Potter closing in behind her. The bus disappeared in the wink of an eye, taking a tearful Hermione Granger with it.

oooOOOooo

A few weeks later, Hermione found herself on her back. She screamed so loudly she thought her eardrums would burst.

"Just a few more times, cousin" a man with spiky black hair said as he held Hermione's hand.

Suddenly, a loud cry echoed through the room. "That's it! You feel alright, Mia?" the man said as he looked at her with his ice blue eyes.

"No!" Hermione yelled as she pushed down again. "It feels like there are two watermelons trying to get out of my body!"

"No wonder you feel that way," the midwife at the end of Hermione's bed said as she cleaned up the baby in her arms. "You have two other babies that are making their way into the world."

Hearing this, Hermione pushed again and again as she finished giving birth to the two babies with her cousin's verbal support. After the babies were cleaned up, Hermione looked at her children as she held two boys in her arms while her cousin held a little girl.

"So…" the midwife said as she looked at Hermione, "what are their names?"

Looking down into the faces of her children, Hermione softly said, "Lucian, Sebastian, and Anthea."

Watching as her two little boys cuddled up to her, Hermione smiled softly as she realized that she now had to get a job to care for her children. The problem, though, was who would hire a barely-out-of-school, single mother? With that thought on her mind, she let herself be led into the realm of dreams.

**(Chapter One) **

"Lucian, get your six-year-old bum down here right now, young man!" Hermione Granger yelled up the stairs of her Cousin Darius' two-story house. "Your brother and sister are waiting down here with me to leave for our new home! You don't want to make us late for our ride there, do you?"

"Here I am, Mummy!" a little voice said from behind her.

Turning around, Hermione looked down into her son's dark eyes which looked so much like his father's.

"You thought we were going to be late again, didn't you, Mummy?" the child questioned.

Watching as her son snickered, Hermione sighed as she saw how much like his father Lucian acted.

"Okay, Lucian," she said as she held out her hand to the young boy. "It's time to go to Kings Cross Station with your brother and sister."

Walking out the door, Hermione sighed as she saw her daughter and her other son talking with Darius. She was nervous about the future that awaited them. Going over to the car, Hermione smiled as she realized how blessed she was to have three great children. No matter what the future held, she would always be blessed with these three adorable, little children. That thought gave her great hope.

"Sebastian, Anthea! Time to go to Hogwarts!" she called to her children.

"Have a good time teaching Arithmancy to the school dunderheads," Darius said as Hermione hugged him goodbye. "And before you say it, I know that _he_ says that a lot. You have told me tons of times that I only break your heart doing that, but you know me. I give credit where it's due."

Giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek, Darius bent down and hugged his niece and nephews before herding them into the car. He closed the car door after helping his cousin buckle the kids in.

Darius gave Hermione a stern look. "Are you sure that you are going to be alright with this? I mean, it's been six years since you were at that school. You know that _he's_ there."

Looking up into her cousin's ice blue eyes, Hermione let a sigh escape her lips.

"To tell you the truth," she said, "I'm not sure if I should do this or not."

Seeing the concerned look on Darius' face, Hermione smiled ruefully at him. "I might not like it, but I am going to bear this, if not for myself, then for my children. We've been intruding in your home for too long. I need to do this so that I know that I can take care of my children when on our own."

At the downcast expression on Darius' face, she hugged him again before getting in the driver's seat. "Don't worry," she said as she started the car. "We'll be fine. If anything happens, or even if I just need some help, I'll send an owl or Floo you."

oooOOOooo

Holding each of her sons' hands, Hermione tried to stay balanced as she felt Anthea holding on to her neck tightly.

"Anthea, sweetie," Hermione said as she got closer to the gates of the school, "would you mind getting off Mummy's back for awhile?"

Stopping so Anthea could get off her back, Hermione heard some bickering begin between her two sons.

Looking down into the brown and black eyes of her sons, she said, "Sebastian, quit fighting with your brother over who gets the top bunk."

Gazing into Sebastian's deep brown eyes, Hermione thought to herself, _Knowing Dumbledore, he would probably give them their own beds._

"Mummy, what's that?" Anthea said as she pointed to a tree in the distance that had its branches moving, even though there was no wind.

"That, sweetie, is the Whomping Willow," Hermione said as they finally stopped before the Hogwarts gates.

"Open up, please," she told the gates as she kept Lucian from falling over onto the ground. His excitement had propelled his feet faster than his body could handle, causing him to stumble.

As the gates opened to admit them onto the grounds, Hermione sucked in a breath as she saw a man in all black walk out of the Forbidden Forest. _Oh, no,_ she thought as she stopped in her tracks. As memories from her last year at the school dashed through her mind, she didn't hear her children calling up to her. Only after the man disappeared into the castle through a side entrance did she look back down at her children.

"Mummy, who was that man?" Lucian asked as he looked up at her with his big black eyes. As Hermione looked down at Lucian, she couldn't help but realize that he was the spitting image of his father, only with a straight nose.

"That was one of the teachers here, honey," Hermione said as she started walking towards the castle again.

Guiding her children down the path to the Entrance Hall, Hermione couldn't help but look at her children's hair. _He'll definitely take notice of them with their black hair, _she thought as she sighed.

Watching as Anthea's frizzy black curls bounced up and down with each of her little steps, she let her gaze drift over to Lucian and Sebastian's hair. Seeing the straight, lanky black hair that was part of their father's trademark, Hermione held back a curse as she ushered the three into the Entrance Hall.

"Miss Granger, welcome back, my dear," Dumbledore said.

Hermione looked up at him, feeling like she was back in her first year at the school again.

"It feels a little weird to be back, professor," Hermione said as she looked up into the old wizard's twinkling eyes. "Allow me to introduce my children…"

"All in good time, my dear," Dumbledore said as he held up his hand to stop her words. "Right now, I think you and your children should join us for dinner. You can introduce these adorable children to us while we're eating."

When Dumbledore motioned with his hand for Hermione and her children to precede him into the Great Hall, Hermione quickly yet quietly ushered the children into the room in front of her.

All noise stopped as she stepped into the Great Hall once again. Looking up at the large table that dominated the room, she tried not to notice all eyes on her as she walked slowly over to a side table that had appeared about three meters away from the staff. These were the only tables in the room, as the students had yet to arrive. Placing her children in their chairs, Hermione sat in between Sebastian and Lucian and across from Anthea. As food appeared on the table before them, she served the food out to her children before they could bring up any embarrassing topics.

"Mummy?" Sebastian said as Hermione poked at her food. "Are you okay?"

Looking up from her plate, Hermione just nodded her head to indicate that she was fine.

They ate in silence for a while, which puzzled Hermione. The only cause she could fathom was that her children were incredibly tired from their long day of travel. She couldn't remember the last meal she had eaten in peace like this.

"Professor Granger," she heard Dumbledore say from behind her, "why are you not sitting with the rest of the staff? We prepared for you to join us, and now that you have, we will try to welcome you properly back into the Hogwarts family."

"I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said as she stood up. "I appreciate the table you have set up for the children. It is quite thoughtful, however, they need me to sit with them also, as they are young and need supervision." Hermione measured her next words. "The children need some rest from the long day they have had. If you could give me the map that you said you would have in the letter, I will take my children to our quarters so that we could unpack, rest, and get settled in. If that interferes with your or any other of the staff's plans for the evening, I am sorry, but the children really do need to rest."

Waiting for her children to stand next to her, Hermione accepted the map of Hogwarts that would lead her to her quarters and her classroom. Grabbing hold of her sons' hands once again, she advised Anthea to take hold of Sebastian's empty hand. She nodded to the professors at the table, who were all watching her curiously, and then made her way swiftly out of the Great Hall. Walking up the staircase, she did not notice the black eyes that were following her movements from the dungeon corridor.

**(Chapter Two)**

The next morning, Hermione woke up with the start of a headache as she heard all her children bickering with each other at the foot of her bed.

Holding her hand to her head, she scowled as she yelled, "Okay! I am up, and it is now time for you three to go get dressed and ready to meet the staff properly!" Seeing the shocked looks on the faces of the six-year-olds, she whispered, "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mummy," the three answered as one.

As they walked out of Hermione's room in a line, Hermione watched as Sebastian stopped in his tracks. "Mummy?" he said in trepidation. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Sebastian, I'm alright," Hermione said as she stood up from the bed. Groaning, she went over to the wardrobe and pulled out a muggle outfit that would give her more room to move. "Would you be mummy's life-saver this morning and fetch me a headache-relief potion from the kitchen cabinet?"

While Sebastian hurried to get the potion, Hermione chuckled lightly as she thought about the reactions the staff would have at her children's interest in potions work. _Their father would be proud, _she thought as she slowly made her way to the bathroom to clean up for the day.

After cleaning herself up and getting dressed, Hermione accepted the light blue potion vial from her brown-eyed son.

"Thank you, Sebastian," she said after she downed the potion.

Following her son into the living room that was set up to lead to each room through its own door, Hermione picked up her wand from a side table and put it in her sleeve. Taking in the all-black color scheme on her children, she shook her head and rolled her eyes. They proceeded out the door and into the hall.

Perking up slightly as she saw how excited her daughter was to see the Great Hall again, Hermione said, "Okay, time to go down to the Hall to eat breakfast."

While they passed the different portraits on their way to the Great Hall, Hermione had to keep herself under control as she heard a familiar voice yelling in the corridor below her.

"You don't know where she is?" the male voice yelled as Hermione and her children got closer. "Great! Absolutely, bloody great!"

Turning into the corridor, Hermione sucked in a breath as she saw the burning green eyes of her ex-best friend, who had turned when he heard a commotion behind him.

"Well, well," Hermione said as she gathered her children around her. "It's the Boy-Who-Lived-Again."

Looking past Harry, Hermione smirked as she saw Dumbledore with his twinkling blue eyes.

"You just had to be here, didn't you?" Hermione asked caustically as she redirected her gaze to Harry. "You should be proud of yourself for causing me to be gone from the Wizarding world for six years."

Seeing the fight that was in his eyes, Hermione frowned as she walked past him with her children.

"Just leave me alone, and I will give you the same courtesy," she called over her shoulder.

Looking up into Professor Dumbledore's face, Hermione calmly said, "Good morning, Professor. Would you mind terribly if my children and I accompanied you down to the Great Hall for breakfast?"

"It would be my pleasure, Professor Granger," Dumbledore said as he picked up Anthea and looked into her black eyes. "Well, I say!" Dumbledore exclaimed as his eyes widened. "My dear child, you have the same dark eyes as your father! I bet he would be proud to see you and your brothers."

Harry stormed off at this point, leaving Hermione, her three six-year-olds, and Dumbledore standing together in the hallway.

Hearing the tone of Dumbledore's voice, Hermione smiled as she softly said, "You would be surprised how much like her father she is at times, sir. And sometimes it is like I am looking into a younger version of his face when I look at Lucian."

"Mummy, look out!" Lucian said as Hermione turned around and nearly tripped into Sebastian. Grinning at the slight mishap, Hermione laughed as she grabbed both of her sons' hands.

"Look, little ones," Hermione said as she looked in front of her. "We are nearing the Great Hall."

Sebastian and Lucian looked around the Hall in amazement again. Hermione took Anthea from Dumbledore. "Thanks for holding her, Professor. She usually just hangs on my back, nearly choking me."

"It was my pleasure, Hermione," Dumbledore said as he strode over to the table where the rest of the staff was already eating.

Quickly settling her children in their seats at the small table set apart from the staff again, Hermione sat down next to Sebastian and across from Lucian and Anthea. Passing out the food to her children, aware of their likes and dislikes, Hermione made sure that all three of the triplets were eating before filling her own plate.

"Mummy, tell us again about your adventures here," Anthea said as she poked a piece of ham with her fork.

"Okay, sweetheart," Hermione said as she leaned forward in her chair. "Now, remember, these stories are our little secrets, okay, loves?"

As all three of her children nodded their heads in understanding, Hermione began the tale of her first year at Hogwarts.

"Now, you see that platform on the other side of the Hall?" Three sets of eyes shot over to the platform. "That is where I sat on a stool in front of the whole school and put on an old, well-worn hat. That hat was the Sorting Hat. It looked into my thoughts and memories, trying to decide which of the four Hogwarts houses to put me in. I remember it telling me that I was as loyal as a Hufflepuff, as smart as a Ravenclaw, and as cunning as a Slytherin. The one thing that was set apart from the others, though, was when it said I had as much courage as Godric Gryffindor himself."

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor when I start school here," Anthea said as she looked at Hermione in awe.

"Gryffindor sounds cool, but I would rather be in Slytherin, myself," Lucian said as he looked over at his sister.

"I like both of those houses, but I think I would probably end up in Ravenclaw," Sebastian said as he hid his face behind his hair.

"Sebastian, there is nothing wrong with wanting to be in Ravenclaw," Hermione said as she put her hand on her son's shoulder. "It just shows how much you value your future education."

Smiling as Sebastian lifted his head to smile at her, Hermione stilled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Stiffening, Hermione looked up and found she was looking into the endless black eyes of one, Severus Snape.

"Hermione, it is good to see you again," Snape said as he pulled up a chair to sit with Hermione and her children. "I have missed you very much."

"Severus, it is very good to see you again after so long."

Hermione looked at Snape for a few more moments as she tried to tame the desire that flared up inside her.

Finally looking away, Hermione said, "Let me introduce my children to you. Better yet, how about I let them introduce themselves?"

Seeing the nodding heads that were enthusiastic to meet the Potions master, Hermione waved her hand to her children to tell them to go ahead.

"Hi, I'm Anthea. I'm the oldest by four minutes," Anthea said as she looked up at Snape with her huge, doe-like black eyes.

"I'm Sebastian—middle child and older than my brother by five minutes," Sebastian explained as he hid his eyes behind his hair again.

"That means I am the youngest. My name is Lucian, and I'm seriously considering pulling a prank on that old man over there," Lucian said as he jerked his thumb at the rest of the staff.

Hearing what Lucian said, Snape burst out laughing. As he laughed, he looked over at Hermione and said, "That is absolutely the sanest thing I have heard this morning!"

"Well, Lucian takes after his father almost as much as Sebastian. Anthea, on the other hand..." Letting the sentence hang, Hermione sobered suddenly and said, "Severus, I need to tell you something about my children."

Seeing the curious look on his face, Hermione went on.

"Severus, allow me to introduce you to your children."

* * *

_A/N: Next up: Severus' reaction_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing in the HP stories. Even these OC's were created by someone else._

_A/N: This story was originally begun by Samira Granger. Unfortunately, she was unable to continue it, so I have adopted it with her permission. It has also been adopted with permission by BreadQueen42 under the original title: Flowers and Warriors. _

**Chapter 2 **

_Hermione sobered suddenly and said, "Severus, I need to tell you something about my children." Seeing the curious look on his face, Hermione went on. "Severus, allow me to introduce you to your children."_

Severus' curious look turned into a frown. He glanced at the three children looking at him.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked incredulously.

"Severus, you are their father."

"He's our dad?" Lucian piped up.

"No way!" Anthea cried.

Sebastian only regarded the man in front of him with curious eyes.

Severus sat there in shock before he narrowed his eyes at Hermione.

"Is this some sort of joke?" he asked caustically.

Hermione blanched. Maybe this wasn't the best idea she had ever had. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"How old are they?" he asked while staring at Sebastian. He couldn't help but notice the resemblance now that Hermione had blurted out the truth.

"We're six," Anthea proclaimed with a proud look on her face.

Severus' head snapped back to Hermione, and he glared at her.

"So, why has it taken you six years to tell me I was a father of not just one child, but of three?" he snapped.

Hermione began to stutter at him. He held up his hand.

"You know what? This isn't the place to discuss such matters. I have waited six years. I suppose I can wait a few hours more." He stood up and looked caustically at Hermione. "We will discuss this somewhere more private."

"Severus, what am I supposed to do with them?" she asked with a wave at the three children.

Severus glared at the triplets, who all stared at him with wide eyes. His demeanor softened a bit as he sighed heavily.

"Perhaps one of the other professors could watch them for a while."

At that point, Albus wandered over, a concerned look on his face.

"Hermione, I knew this conversation had to come up at one time or another, but did you have to spring it on Severus at only your second meal in the Great Hall?"

Severus' head snapped around. "You… you knew about this?" he asked tersely.

Albus nodded. "Oh, yes. She made me take an oath of secrecy never to reveal it to you if you ever showed your face around here again. Needless to say, my hands were tied." Albus lifted said hands and made an upwards motion with them, signifying his inability to do anything.

Severus returned his attention to Hermione. "I will be awaiting your arrival," he said with a frown. Turning, he stalked out of the Great Hall, his robes billowing behind him.

"He hasn't lost his flair for the dramatic, has he?" Hermione asked Albus.

Albus took a seat next to her. "No, he has not."

"Albus, how can I explain so he'll understand?"

Albus' blue eyes found her brown ones. "You'll just have to tell him what happened, Hermione. The understanding will be up to him."

"I should have never returned," she said morosely.

Albus placed a hand on her shoulder. "You should have come back years ago."

Hermione smiled a wry smile. Her next comment was cut off with the excited chatter of her children.

"Mummy, is he really our Daddy?" Lucian asked.

"He seems to be really smart!" Anthea cried.

"Is he why you were nervous this morning, Mummy?" Sebastian asked.

Hermione eyed Sebastian. The boy was incredibly perceptive. "Yes," she said while looking at him. "Yes, to all of you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before when we saw him on the grounds, but I wasn't quite sure what to do about it."

"Mummy, can we go see him?" Anthea's eyes were wide as she asked this.

"Maybe later," Hermione responded.

Albus interrupted the flurry of comments from the three six-year-olds. "I'm sure Minerva would love to watch your children for a while, Hermione, while you go take care of your talk with Severus."

Hermione looked to Albus gratefully. "That would be ideal," she said. "I'll go as soon as they're done with their breakfast."

Albus nodded and returned to his seat at the teacher's table. He whispered to Minerva, and she looked over and nodded at Hermione. Hermione nodded back. Looking down into her plate, she pushed her eggs around on it, no longer hungry. She was not looking forward to her upcoming talk with Severus.

She thought back to her time with Severus before she had fled Hogwarts. She had been studying under Professor Vector as an Arithmancy apprentice. After the war, she had decided she had had enough of the bad guys for a lifetime. She would have been happy never leaving Hogwarts again and had hoped to replace Professor Vector if she ever decided to retire.

Harry and Ron had chosen to pursue their dreams of becoming Aurors. They had visited her on a weekly basis, and Severus had joked with her about not being able to cut the cord that bound them. Severus had joked a lot with her about many things. At first, she had thought it a bit odd. The man had been a pariah and social misfit throughout her school years. But once the war had ended and his true allegiances had been found out by all, he had shed the dour Potions master persona and had become a somewhat friendly individual.

He'd still had no patience for 'dunderheads' and had been very strict with the students. He had not lost his acerbic wit either, and it had taken Hermione a little while to realize that many of his caustic remarks were veiled in sarcasm and meant to be humorous. It had made Hermione wonder if he was half as bad a person as she had assumed he had been when she had been a student herself. The faculty hadn't seemed to be overly surprised by Severus' pleasantness. Maybe he had always been nicer to his colleagues, Hermione hadn't known. All she had known was that she really didn't know how to act around Severus Snape. The man had become a huge puzzle, and being fond of puzzles, she had been dragged in hook, line, and sinker.

She had sought him out and had sat next to him during meals. What had started out as only a relationship based on professional pleasantries had developed into something quite amazing. Hermione had found a friend in Severus. Severus too, had found a friend in Hermione. She would occasionally brew with him, but she had refrained from asking to help him as much as she had wanted. She had known that his brewing was a very private thing, almost a ritual to him, and she hadn't wanted to intrude on such a personal task of his.

That, of course, hadn't stopped them from spending time with one another. Chats at dinner had turned into breaks in the teacher's lounge. That had resulted in tea in one or the other's rooms on a nightly basis. The teas had led to trips to Hogsmeade. The Hogsmeade trips had developed into an occasional weekend trip to London and Diagon Alley. All in all, they had been spending an inordinate amount of time together.

Hermione had loved every minute. Never in her life had she expected to find such a friend in Severus Snape, but she'd had, and she'd loved it. Severus certainly had seemed to enjoy her company too.

After almost two years of such close company, their relationship had moved to something more intimate. One evening, as they had argued the pros and cons of using horned slugs in burn paste, Severus had looked at Hermione with an intense look. Before she had noticed it, he had risen from his place at the table and had come over to her. Stooping down, he had pulled her into his arms and had kissed her passionately.

_Severus pulled back and looked into Hermione's eyes. He looked a bit nervous after his bold move._

"_I have wanted to do that for a long time now," he told her as he gazed into her eyes. _

_Hermione smiled at him. "I have wanted you to do that for a long time now too," she said softly._

_Realization came into Severus' eyes as he looked into hers and saw her sincerity. He pulled her close and kissed her again. She could feel his desire for her, and it excited her to no end. She had been secretly getting more and more attached to Severus in her heart as time had gone on. At this point, she felt she was pretty much in love with him. His kiss expressed to her that he had strong feelings for her also. She couldn't be happier._

_Severus finally pulled away and caressed her cheek._

"_I never thought you would feel the same way, Hermione. I didn't think I had a chance!"_

_Hermione kissed him lightly and withdrew. "Of course you had a chance, Severus. I have been lusting after you for a while now."_

_Severus had not let her continue, for his mouth was on hers again. She moaned as his kisses consumed her. She wanted this man, and she wanted all of him. He kissed her urgently._

"_Severus, I want you," she murmured between his furious kisses._

_Severus groaned within himself and stood. He placed his arm under Hermione's legs and the other around her back and lifted her from her chair. She squealed in excitement. Severus kissed her again as he turned to his bedroom and kicked the door closed behind the both of them, planning a long interlude with the woman he had been falling in love with._

_oooOOOooo_

_Much later that night, the two of them lay in bed, snuggled next to one another as they slept. Hermione lazily opened her eyes, unsure what had awakened her. She looked over at Severus lovingly and noticed he was moaning. She traced his jaw line with her finger, hoping that whatever he was murmuring about might be forgotten by her touch. _

_He moved his head, and his hand absently came up and grasped hers._

"_Lily," he murmured in his sleep. "My beautiful Lily, I will always love you. You and always you... I can never love another."_

_Hermione's eyes grew wide. They filled with tears. There was no future in this. He still held a love for Lily Potter deep within himself. This thing they had done could never go farther than a simple romp because he would never be emotionally invested._

_Hermione pulled her hand out of his and sat up abruptly. Severus grasped at her._

"_Lily, don't go!" he cried._

_Tears streamed down Hermione's cheeks now as she gazed at Severus' sleeping form. She knew she could not compete with a dead woman. Her hopes and dreams of a relationship with Severus Snape died right then and there. There was nothing in this room for her._

_Dejectedly, Hermione quietly removed herself from the bed and from Severus' quarters. She returned to her room and spent the rest of the night crying into her pillow. Little did she know that would be the last time she would see Severus Snape before she fled Hogwarts._

Hermione shook her head and came back to herself. She surveyed her children, who were shoveling food into their mouths at alarming rates. They had moved on from the topic of their father and were now arguing about how the enchanted ceiling showed the sky so well. Hermione fell back to her musing.

Yes, that had been the last time she had seen Severus Snape until yesterday. The man had disappeared the day after their wonderful tryst. He had left for Hogsmeade that morning and had never returned. Hermione had decided that it was probably due to her. He must have been so embarrassed to have taken her to his bed when he had been in love with another that he had just fled.

In retrospect, she now realized that was a silly assumption and very presumptuous on her part, but she had been distraught. She had searched for him, just like everyone else had. Even Harry and Ron had taken a break from their Auror training to search for him. There was never anything found of him.

A few weeks later, Hermione had found out she was pregnant. She had told the Headmaster immediately. He had urged her not to give up on Severus. He had assured her that he would return eventually and would want to know his child.

Hermione had panicked. She hadn't wanted to burden her friend with a child when he so obviously hadn't wanted to have a serious relationship with her. She had begged Albus to say nothing to him if he ever returned. She had even made him take a spoken oath. Not as severe as an Unbreakable Vow, the spoken oath would keep Dumbledore's meddlesome mouth shut for him through magic. She would not burden Severus with any of this if he ever decided to show his face again.

Months after the birth of her three beautiful children, she had received her usual delivery of the _Quibbler,_ her only tie to the Wizarding world. Her mouth had fallen open as a picture of Severus Snape stared at her with piercing eyes. He was back.

Where had he been? The paper had told the whole story. Lucius Malfoy had run across him when Severus had gone to buy supplies for his stores. He had been invited to the Malfoy mansion. Malfoy had had a vendetta against Severus ever since the war but had hidden it well. He had carefully cultivated his friendship with Severus and had gained the man's trust.

Severus had always been cautious, especially right after the war. He had known that the remaining Death Eaters would have no love for him. He had walked on eggshells with Lucius Malfoy for months, but the man had shown no signs of hatred or double cross. Eventually, Severus had become a bit lax in his dealings with Malfoy. That had been his ultimate downfall. He hadn't been aware of Malfoy's hatred, so he had accepted the invitation to the manor with only a little concern. His lack of caution with Malfoy had been his undoing.

The man had left Severus in his sitting room to be entertained by his wife, had doubled back through another entrance, and had stunned him in the back. He had Obliviated Narcissa so she would be unaware that Severus had ever been in their home. Severus had been thrown into his dungeon, and silencing wards had been erected so no one would be any wiser, including Narcissa, who never ventured into the dungeons. Severus had spent almost an entire year being tortured by that vile, deceptive man.

His reprieve had come only when Draco, who had been visiting from abroad, had wandered into the dungeons searching for something that the _Quibbler _had refused to name. He had stumbled upon Severus and had released him, Apparating him directly to the Ministry of Magic. Aurors had been sent to apprehend Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy was now safely in a cell in Azkaban and would never see freedom again.

When Hermione had learned of the truth about his disappearance, she had been distraught for three days. She had cried for a while, turning her eyes into large puffy masses. Then her hysterics had turned into silent anguish. She had berated herself, having felt that she should have known there had been more to his disappearance than an obvious escape from reality. She should have looked for him longer. She should have found him. He had been her friend and her lover, but she had been so devastated by his inadvertent admission that she hadn't been able to bring herself to put her heart into the search.

Thankfully, Darius hadn't let her mourn for long. He had brought her out of her misery with his chipper personality. He had helped her to see that she had actually done quite a bit to find Severus, and that she should stop blaming herself. It had taken a while, but she had finally believed him.

Another hand on her shoulder brought her back again. Minerva stood over her this time.

"Are you ready for me to take the children?" Minerva asked kindly.

Hermione glanced over at her brood. They had finished their breakfast and were beginning to cause trouble, flicking leftover food at one another.

"Children," Hermione said sharply. "Behave yourselves!"

The three kids put their hands immediately in their lap and looked at their mother sheepishly.

"Now," Hermione said rather sternly. "This is Professor McGonagall. She will take care of you for a while."

"But, Mummy, you promised to show us the whole castle today!" Sebastian cried.

"Yes, Mummy, I thought we were going right after breakfast!" Anthea complained.

"I can show you the castle," Minerva explained to the three.

"Really?" the chorus of excited voices cried.

She smiled at them. "Of course, but first I must learn your names."

The three children duplicated the introductions that they had given to Severus. This time, Minerva shook each of their hands and exclaimed a "How do you do?" to them. The children seemed to be thrilled that they had received a handshake from her and began to prattle on and ask her questions.

"So, how does that work?" Sebastian asked, his dark hair falling away from his face as he looked up, pointing at the ceiling.

Minerva looked up at the ceiling, which was mirroring the bright blue sky outside. Looking back at Sebastian, she gave him his answer.

"It is enchanted to show the sky outside."

Anthea looked smug. "I told you it was an enchantment!"

"It could have been a charm!" Lucian cried.

"Now, now, children, if you want to see the castle, you must not bicker between the three of you," Minerva admonished. "Are you all ready to go?"

Three black-haired heads nodded at her. Minerva motioned for them to get up and follow her.

She gave a quick hug to Hermione, who was still seated. "It really is wonderful to have you back, Hermione," she said as her eyes shone with warmth.

"Thank you, Minerva," Hermione said with a smile.

"I'll keep them until you come to collect them," Minerva offered.

Hermione nodded to Minerva. "Thanks."

She watched her children excitedly follow Minerva out the front doors. She couldn't postpone her visit with Severus much longer. With a great sigh, she rose from the table and headed out of the room herself.

* * *

_A/N: Next up: Severus and Hermione have "the talk."_

_I hope you like it. A great big bow to my beta, Lilith Kayden, for looking this over. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing in the HP stories. Even these OC's were created by someone else._

_A/N: This story was originally begun by Samira Granger. Unfortunately, she was unable to continue it, so I have adopted it with her permission. It has also been adopted with permission by BreadQueen42 under the original title: Flowers and Warriors. _

**Chapter** **3**

Severus sat on his couch. It was the same color as his clothing and his mood: black. He stared into the fireplace and watched the flames lick up from the log that was placed there. The flames were hypnotic to him usually, but he couldn't concentrate on them. Hermione's revelation to him consumed his thoughts.

He thought back to the night the three children were conceived. He had been incredibly happy. When he had awakened, he had found Hermione gone. It had puzzled him, and he had wondered if something had happened or whether she had just returned to her rooms. He hadn't worried too much about it, given his realization the night before. He had intended to ask her about her disappearance when he returned from Hogsmeade later that day, but he hadn't planned on being abducted.

Bloody Lucius Malfoy and his debonair attitude! He had charmed Severus into accompanying him to his home. Severus had had a year after that to analyze his stupidity. He had let his guard down. Thinking nothing would happen with Narcissa and Draco right there, he had agreed to go with Malfoy. He had found Draco out of the country and Narcissa taken by surprise. Before he knew it, he was in a cell in Lucius' dungeon.

Severus didn't like to think about that time in the dungeon. It had been worse than being tortured by Voldemort only in the duration of the torture. The only thing that had kept him sane was thinking of Hermione. At first he had hoped she would find him. After a while he had just settled for being able to see her in his mind. He had held on to a hope for the future, and it had kept him alive.

His torture had left him weak and introverted. He had hidden himself away in the dungeons for a while, reverting back to his old, nasty self. That didn't last long. Dumbledore had shown up at his door several weeks after his return and had kicked him back into shape. He had explained how sad it would be if all the progress Severus had made after the war was to die with something as insignificant as a little kidnapping. Severus had been so infuriated that he had actually tried to hex the Headmaster. Albus, being the wizard he was, had not been affected in the least but had left soon after with a warning to Severus to snap out of his funk.

Severus had grudgingly thought of what Albus had said and had finally decided to work through his grief and strive to become what he had been before being kidnapped. It had taken him almost a year, but finally he had felt secure in his skin again. He was no longer riddled with nightmares, he had learned once again to control his temper, and he had regained the peace he had found after the war had liberated him. He had once again found the freedom he had enjoyed after being set free from his Dark master.

He had been shocked to learn upon his return to Hogwarts that Hermione had left the Wizarding world. No one would say anything more about it, so it had always remained a mystery to him. Now he knew the reason. She had become pregnant with his children.

Children… his children… he was a father. How could that be? How could he have been a father for six years and not have known it? And why hadn't Hermione ever come to tell him?

A knock at the door made him get up and stalk over to it. He opened it and looked down at Hermione. She looked scared out of her wits. Severus sighed and stood aside to let her by. She entered and looked around cautiously.

"Some things don't change," she mused as she looked around his room. The couch still stood in front of the fireplace atop a very dark green rug. A desk sat off in the corner. It had a small pile of books centered on it. The room was lined with bookshelves, which were cluttered with books set at all angles. Some leaned against others. Many were horizontally laid on the shelves. Hermione had never known how Severus had found anything, but he had insisted that he knew where everything was. Of course, this wasn't the time for reminiscing about filing systems.

"May I sit down?" she asked, pointing to the couch.

Severus nodded and took a place next to her. Hermione looked at Severus. He was watching her closely. He wasn't sure quite how to start this conversation. He needn't have worried, because at that point, Hermione's eyes filled with tears, and she put her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I should have told you long ago."

Severus calmed down internally. He had been angry—incredibly angry. However, he had never been able to stay mad at Hermione for long. Now, he was just sad. He looked to Hermione with that sadness reflected in his eyes.

"Why didn't you? Did you think I would make that horrible of a father?"

Hermione's head shot up out of her hands, and she looked at him with big eyes. "Oh, Severus, no, I never thought that."

"Then why?" he barked. "Why would you keep such a thing from me?"

"You disappeared. We all looked for you, but Dumbledore eventually figured you just wanted a change of scenery. Obviously, you wanted something different in your life. At least that's how I interpreted it. I didn't want to burden you with something you didn't want."

"How would you know I didn't want that if you didn't even bother to ask me?" Severus snapped.

"You were gone!" she cried. "I had to make all the decisions myself. I had no idea that Malfoy had abducted you! If I had…" she broke off suddenly and looked down. Her voice became very quiet. "I would have come for you if I had."

"Hermione, it's not your fault. Lucius covered his tracks. He had the perfect plan. If it hadn't been for Draco, I'd still be there, or I'd be dead."

Hermione closed her eyes and willed the image of a dead Severus Snape from her mind.

"I decided to leave Hogwarts and everything magical behind me," she explained. "I went to my cousin, Darius' home. I've been living there ever since. I went to University and got a Muggle degree in Mathematics. By the time I found out you were alive, my life was set again. I didn't see the reason to burden you with three children, Severus. You had so much healing to do."

"Hermione," Severus retorted. "How could you think that the knowledge that I was a father would keep me from healing?"

Hermione put her head in her hands again. "I was confused. I couldn't return to the Wizarding world. I was too afraid to. I couldn't let you know about them. I had to protect them."

"Protect them from what?" Severus asked.

Hermione's hands slipped from her head, and she hugged herself.

"I can't go into it now. It's too much to talk about along with this."

"Hermione!"

She looked up into his eyes quickly. "I'll tell you, I promise. I just can't explain this and that at the same time. Please, understand, and be patient."

"Did you think I would hurt them? Is that why you felt you needed to protect them?" Severus asked in incredulity.

"No, Severus, that's not it at all. I have no doubt that you would be a wonderful father. It has nothing to do with you, really. I… I can't go into it now, just please accept that it has nothing to do with you."

Severus pulled back and stared at Hermione. She almost seemed frantic in her pleading. He finally gave her a quick nod of his head. "I will wait," he told her.

She sighed in relief and looked down on the ground again.

"So, let me see if I understand what you have said so far," Severus said. "You didn't want to burden me because you felt I needed to recuperate and didn't think I wanted to be a father."

Hermione nodded her head but did not look up.

"Do you not know me at all?" he asked caustically.

Hermione looked up at him.

"Do you not know that I am not one to shirk my responsibilities?"

"Severus, that is all I thought about for all of these years. I know you are honorable and wouldn't ignore your responsibilities. But it isn't fair for you to care for three children you never even planned or wanted to have!"

"It doesn't matter whether these children were planned," Severus snapped. "You had to deal with raising them. It is only fair that I, too, take part in raising them. Besides the point that it is my responsibility, you have kept my children from me." Severus stared at her, the anger raised in him once again. "For six years I have missed their growing up. I never changed a diaper, never fed them a bottle, never saw their first steps, their first words, I never had a chance to get to know them… none of the things that a parent glories in. You have kept me from them, and I have suffered unknowingly because you couldn't bother to ask if I wanted to be involved."

Hermione sobbed. "I'm sorry…you're right… I'm so sorry. I just thought about myself and my needs. I never even thought you might want to share in their lives. How could I have been so selfish?"

Severus calmed himself as he watched her berate herself. He placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "A mother's love is never selfish. I can only suppose you were doing what you thought was best for our children."

Hermione looked up with wondering eyes. "I was a fool to ever think you wouldn't want to be involved with them, Severus. Can you ever forgive me?"

Severus stared at her for a long while. Part of him wanted to yell at her. He wanted to make her feel small and guilty. The other part of him—the greater part—couldn't do it. He was tired of wasting time being angry at the world. He tried to put himself in Hermione's place: a scared young lady, pregnant, the father having disappeared. Would he have done much differently in her place? He couldn't be sure.

Suddenly, all of his anger and sadness melted away. He found that he couldn't be angry with her. He couldn't be nasty to her. Looking into Hermione's eyes, he was only reminded that he loved her. Suddenly, he had pulled her into his arms, and he was hugging her tightly.

"You are the mother of my children," he whispered. "Of course I can forgive you."

oooOOOooo

Hermione fell against his chest and cried. Severus rubbed her back comfortingly and let her sob. After a long while, she stopped, but she didn't pull away from him. She knew she shouldn't enjoy his closeness, but she couldn't help herself. She smelled his robes and took in his scent. It was a scent that had haunted her thoughts for the past seven years.

Finally she drew herself away reluctantly. She looked up into his eyes. They were filled with a raw emotion that she hadn't seen in him since their night together. A stab of pain filled her as she realized she could never have him. She smiled at him anyway.

"Our children… that sounded nice."

"It did," Severus agreed.

As if on cue, a great caterwauling came from the hallway, and within a minute, there was a knock at the door.

"Haven't you taught those kids to be alright without you by their side every minute?" Severus asked impatiently.

Hermione's eyes narrowed at him. "They're fine when I'm not around. She must be hurt."

Severus sprang up and answered the door. Minerva stood in front of it but was shoved aside by Anthea, who made a beeline for her mother. Hermione spread her arms wide and pulled the little girl up into her lap.

"Shh, shh, what happened, An?" she asked her daughter.

Anthea cried and hiccupped into her mother's robes for a bit before she was able to put her pain into words.

"He was so big! He tried to kill us!"

Hermione's eyebrows rose in surprise. She looked to her two sons, who had by now entered and were standing facing her with scared looks on their faces.

Minerva decided it was time she gave an explanation.

"We bumped into Hagrid in the hallway. The children seemed a little intimidated by him, but he didn't notice. He felt the need to hug the three of them together. Well, you know Hagrid's hugs. Poor Anthea got the brunt of it, and she thought he was trying to kill them all. I think the boys believe her."

Hermione stifled a grin at the story. She didn't succeed very well, so she hid her smile in Anthea's dark curls. After composing herself, she pulled Anthea away from her shoulder so she could look at her.

"An," she said softly. "Hagrid is one of my dearest friends. He didn't mean to hurt you."

Anthea sniffled a bit and regarded her mother with big eyes.

"You're friends with that giant?" she cried.

"We all are," Hermione explained. "He's one of the nicest people you'll ever meet. He probably feels terrible that he hurt you."

Minerva took this opportunity to excuse herself to go find Hagrid.

"Tell him they're fine and not to worry," Hermione called after her.

Minerva nodded and left.

"Mummy, has he ever tried to kill you?" Lucian asked.

Hermione snorted. "Not intentionally, Lucian, but his cooking is dreadful. I'm surprised I lived to eat again."

Hermione turned back to Anthea. "Are you alright, then?"

An nodded her head.

"So, tell me what you saw today," Hermione asked the three, trying to get them to center on something less scary.

"We saw coats of arms that moved!" Lucian cried.

"There was a room that could turn into anything you wanted it to be!" Anthea exclaimed.

"The Potions classroom has a real troll head in it!" Sebastian said with his eyes wide.

Hermione looked up to Severus. "A new acquisition of yours?" she asked.

"They come in handy now and then," Severus said in a bored tone.

Sebastian's eyes grew wider if that was even possible, and he rushed over to Severus, who had remained standing near the door.

"That's your classroom? Professor McGonagall didn't tell us who taught what. That's your troll head? You own all of that neat stuff?"

Lucian raced over too. "There was stuff to make any kind of potion you could ever want in there! I've never seen live bubotubers."

"Oh, they were icky!" cried An. "I liked the lace-wing flies."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the three children. "I see you have taught them well, Hermione."

She smirked. "They begged to learn, Severus. They are smitten with Potions, just like their father."

"Can we call you dad?" Lucian asked.

"Oh, that would be so lovely if we could!" An cried, racing over and tugging at Severus' cape.

Sebastian looked down, and his hair covered much of his face.

Severus looked to Hermione with a look of astonishment. He had not expected them to embrace him as a father, at least, not as quickly as they seemed to be doing. Hermione smiled at him benevolently, giving him the reigns to shape his relationship with his children as he saw fit.

"Come," he said finally. "Let's gather on the couch."

Severus strode over to the couch and sat next to Hermione. Anthea jumped up in his lap and started playing with his hair. Sebastian and Lucian sat down on his other side and looked at him somberly. He could tell they were nervous about this man who was their father.

"Your hair is just like Lucian and Sebastian's," An mused.

"Yes, it seems that it is," he responded with a grin.

He looked at all three of his children. _His _children. A great tightness filled his chest, and Severus felt as if he were going to cry. He chased the tears away and struggled to get his voice in order. Clearing his throat, he began to speak.

"We have all just found out that we are a family. I was wondering how each of you felt about that?"

An spoke first. "Mummy told us about you, but she never told us who you were."

"Oh, really? What horrible things has she said?" Severus asked while giving Hermione his patented raised eyebrow.

An's eyes grew wide. "She never said anything bad, silly! She told us that you're handsome and brave. That you're very smart," An stated frankly.

Hermione was turning purple with embarrassment, but An didn't notice.

"She said you were a hero in the war," she finished.

"You were her teacher," Lucian added.

"You had to go away, and Mum didn't know where to find you for a while," Sebastian relayed.

Severus marveled at the simplicity of children. They took all of that for granted, not knowing the full truth, yet accepting what Hermione had told them about him.

"I disappeared before I knew that your mum was going to have you three. If I had known…"

An gave him a hug. "That's okay. Mummy always said that if you knew about us, you would be with us."

Severus put his arms around his daughter. He squeezed her tightly, but not too hard, remembering her run-in with Hagrid. "Mummy's right, An. I'm sorry I wasn't there while you three were growing up."

Sebastian looked down. "That's okay, you're here now."

Severus thought his heart would explode, it felt so full. Then there was the fear that gripped him. He had no idea how to be a father. What should he say, how should he act.

Hermione noticed the fear come into his eyes, so she tried to distract her children.

"We need to get going now, children," she told them. "We can come back and visit later."

Severus turned to her. "Do you have somewhere you need to be?"

"We have a meeting at the children's new school in Hogsmeade," she told him as she rose from the sofa.

She hesitated for a minute, then, turning back to Severus, she said, "If you have nothing planned, you could come with us. I could use some help determining whether this is the right school for them."

Suddenly the thought of his children's education seemed to be the most important thing in the world to him. "Of course I'll come."

He carefully placed An on the floor and rose swiftly. "We can have lunch when we're through."

The other four in the room grinned at him, and Severus felt for the quickest second, that he was in way over his head. He banished the thought, and they were soon on their way.

* * *

_A/N: Next up: A trip to Hogsmeade_

_Thanks to Lilith Kayden, for her beta work. You are greatly appreciated! And thanks to you, dear readers, for your interest in this story. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

"So, which school have you chosen?" Severus asked Hermione.

They were heading towards Hogsmeade to investigate the school that the triplets would be attending this school year.

"Batty Bathilda's," she answered. "I'm hoping the name is just to attract the children," she clarified after she saw the dubious look on Severus' face. "You don't know anything about that school, do you, Severus?"

He shook his head. "I am unfamiliar with lower Wizarding education."

"As am I. As you can imagine, I sent a lot of owls."

They were nearing Honeydukes, and the children were jumping up and down with excitement.

"Is that it?" Lucian cried.

"Yes, dear, that's the candy shop."

"You promised we'd go there first, Mum," Sebastian said levelly.

She smiled down at him. "I know, son. That's where we're headed."

The children began to run.

"Anthea, Sebastian, Lucian, wait for us!" Hermione said sternly. The three children froze in their places and waited for Severus and Hermione to catch up with them and then began to walk again.

Severus smirked at the three eager beavers.

"I think I'll need help once we're in there," Hermione whispered to Severus. "It's hard to keep up with three children on overload."

"I'll take Lucian," Severus offered and pulled the door open for the rest of them to go through.

Hermione nodded and took An's hand, following Sebastian.

oooOOOooo

Twenty minutes later the group left the store, bags of candy in hand. Hermione handed a wrapped box to Severus.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's a gift," Hermione explained.

"You did not need to…"

"Yes, I did. You have been more understanding than I deserve credit for. This is just a small thank you for not hating me."

Severus gave Hermione a long look. His eyes filled with emotion. "I could never hate you, Hermione," he mutted before turning to the gift, slightly embarrassed. Severus tore the paper to reveal a box of chocolate frogs. His eyebrow arched as he looked down on them.

"I don't know what to say."

"Tell me you still like them," Hermione begged.

Severus looked to her. "Why would I not? But they seem a rather childish gift."

Hermione laughed. "And I suppose that the drawer full of wizard cards in your desk just got that way on its own!"

"There's nothing wrong with a little memento collecting. Besides, I still don't have Dumbledore."

Hermione stopped and looked at him incredulously. "You mean to tell me you have a drawer full of Wizarding cards and not one Dumbledore?"

"I've never come across one," he said with a lift of his shoulders.

"Never came across one, or never could keep yourself from burning one?"

Severus' cheeks turned crimson. "That's quite enough, witch. Do not badmouth our employer anymore."

Hermione let it drop. She knew Severus' feelings toward Dumbledore. He felt Dumbledore was a bit of a user. Hermione agreed with him, but they both still treated their boss with respect. Sometimes the old man meant well.

oooOOOooo

Both Hermione and Severus agreed that the school was perfect for the children. The staff was caring and competent, and the curriculum was challenging. Hermione happily set up arrangements for the school bus to pick up the three children at the Hogwarts gates the following Monday.

Lunch had been a noisy affair, at least to Severus. He couldn't say that he was annoyed by it because it gave him a chance to get to know his children better. He found them all to be quite smart for their ages. He had been astounded when he found that they all could read well. Of course, Anthea's favorite book was _Hogwarts: A mini history._ She had pulled the smaller version of Hermione's favorite school-time book right out of the pocket of her robes and had shown it off proudly. It took all of Severus' control not to burst out laughing. Luckily for him, he had learned to control his laughter a long time ago.

Lucian was very much into his new _Elementary Potions_ book, which made Severus puff up with pride. Sebastian was fascinated by dinosaurs and had spouted off his knowledge for at least ten minutes while Severus watched him get excited about them. The boy always seemed very serious, so it was nice to see him eager to share his knowledge. Sebastian reminded him too much of himself at that age. Lucian, although seeming to be a miniaturization of Severus, had a fun loving side to himself. He was mischievous and carefree. Anthea was very much like Hermione, serious about learning and eager to please.

Severus was eager to learn more about his children. From what he could tell of them now, they were all very intelligent and easy to be around. He had seen other six-year-olds who threw tantrums frequently. His children seemed to be well behaved, if not a bit rowdy. They seemed to accept him easily also. He had been a bit surprised by the way they had all opened up with him so readily.

Severus noticed Hermione watching him covertly. He watched her covertly also. The woman had only increased in beauty with the passing of years. Severus was still attracted to her immensely. He truly felt they were destined to be together. The children only deepened his resolve about the whole matter.

He was unsure of Hermione's feelings towards him. Maybe the two of them could pick up where they had left off? The thought of that made his heart begin to race. He found himself wishing he had Hermione in his arms instead of across the table from him. So much had happened, though. He understood her reasons for not telling him of his children, but he had been hurt by it. How would that affect their future relationship? Could they get past it and even _have_ a future relationship?

He glanced at Hermione once again. Remembering their past relationship, he longed for that closeness with her to resurface. There was just one problem, could he trust her? He searched her face as she talked softly to Anthea. She was radiant. Just watching her, he realized she would do anything for these three little people who surrounded her. Instinctively, he knew that if the circumstances had been different, she would have told him about them right away.

Why had she been afraid to bring them into the Wizarding world? Hermione had seemed intensely upset by whatever it had been. He vowed to get the truth out of her soon. He wanted to know what had been the reason his children had been kept secret from him. He had missed a lot in the past six years, and he vowed he would do everything he could to make it up to the triplets.

A lot had happened to him during the last six years also. He was a different man than he had been. It had taken a lot of soul searching for him to find peace. He still struggled with it at times, like he had earlier with Hermione's revelation. He wasn't sure how any of that would factor into the two of them rekindling old passions.

Watching the boys giggle and tease their sister, Severus felt an assurance that everything would work out. This was a start, of course. The children would tie them together in ways that neither of them could probably imagine. Maybe with time, they could look again at a relationship. He hoped so. He had sorely missed Hermione.

oooOOOooo

The days passed quickly, and before Hermione had realized it, the Welcoming Feast was upon them. Lucian, Anthea, and Sebastian had started their classes three days ago and had come home with exciting stories of new friends and wonderful learning experiences. Hermione was pleased that the school seemed to be living up to her expectations. These last three days she had walked the three to the gates and given them each a hug as they had gotten on the bus. Today, she was making her way back through the doors of the castle when Severus appeared in front of her.

"Are you ready for classes, Hermione?" he asked her as they both entered the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Yes," she told him. "The classroom is arranged, lesson plans are ready, I'm as ready as I'm going to get, I suppose."

"You're nervous," Severus stated.

"A bit," she confessed as she gave him a shy smile.

"You will do well, Hermione," Severus assured her.

Hermione gazed at Severus. He rarely complimented her. It sent small shivers down her spine to hear his vote of confidence.

"Thank you, Severus. You don't know how much your words mean to me."

oooOOOooo

With the children at school, Hermione sat at the head table with the rest of the professors. There was light chatter for the entire meal, but everyone was preoccupied, mentally going over last-minute details in their heads for the evening. Hermione turned to Severus and asked him to pass her the syrup for the pancakes she had just piled on her plate. He was reading the_ Prophet _and absently picked up the pitcher and handed it over to Hermione. Their fingers touched as she took it from him, and Hermione took in a slight breath. Merlin, just his touch was enough to send her swooning. How was she ever going to survive the year?

Severus had looked up at her when she had taken the pitcher but had not said a word. That had made Hermione blush a bit. She looked to her plate and concentrated on pouring the syrup over her pancakes. Placing the pitcher back down, she glanced over and found him still staring thoughtfully at her. When he noticed her gaze on him, he turned back to his paper, continuing to read as he spooned cereal into his mouth. Hermione eyed his mouth quickly and then looked away. Her memories of that mouth kissing her passionately were too much for her. She stared into her plate and worked on feeding herself before she melted right in her chair.

His presence was mind blowing to her. Although she didn't look at him again for a while, she was aware of every movement, every breath he took. Now that she was back at Hogwarts and in his presence every day, her feelings for Severus had come back in a tidal wave. Granted, they had never really left, but it was much easier not to think of him when she was nowhere near him. Now, his scent wafted towards her, and his good looks assaulted her at almost every turn. He was like a drug she couldn't pull herself away from. He would be her undoing in the end, she knew it.

"Hermione?" Severus asked for the second time.

Hermione snapped back to reality. "Oh! Sorry, I was deep in thought."

"No doubt," Severus drawled. "I was wondering if you'd like to alternate days for drop off and pick up of the children for school?"

Hermione took in what Severus said and smiled brightly. "I would appreciate that, Severus." She put her head down and thought. Looking back to him, she decided to ask something a bit different of him instead. "Actually, I have a class conflict when they come home, are you teaching during that hour?"

Severus shook his head.

"Then maybe you could just pick them up every day after school. That would be a great help."

Severus gave her a slight nod. "How has Willow been working out?"

Willow was the house-elf that helped Hermione. Hermione had sat down with Willow on the first day and offered her pay for her services. The little elf had looked put out and had denied her offer. Hermione had long ago learned that sometimes her desires to help were unwanted, so she had let it go but had explained that she would treat Willow fairly.

They had worked out that Willow would be available to watch the children after they returned from school until Hermione was done with classes. The little elf had also offered her services whenever Hermione wanted to have some time to herself. Hermione had grinned thankfully at the house-elf, already falling in love with the wide-eyed creature.

In return for Willow's services, Hermione had suggested that she supply the house-elf with all the chocolate she wanted. Willow had eagerly accepted, as chocolate was a great fondness of hers. The deal had been struck, and Hermione couldn't have been happier.

"She's wonderful," Hermione answered. "The kids love her, and she loves them."

Severus nodded thoughtfully. "Then I shall return the children to your room after school and summon her to care for them."

Hermione smiled at him. "Sounds like a plan," she told him. She got up and pushed her chair in. "I'll see you tonight, Severus," she said as she turned and left the Hall.

oooOOOooo

That evening, Lucian, Sebastian, and Anthea were marched into the Great Hall just before the students were to take their places. Hermione was aware that the length of the feast would be taxing on them. She planned to have them be there as late as possible, so they wouldn't get bored and fidgety. She settled them into their special table which jutted at an angle from the Head table. Severus took his place by her side and gave a quick nod to the children.

"Hi, Daddy!" An cried.

"Good evening, An," Severus responded. He had been surprised at how natural it had felt when the three children started calling him dad. At first, his chest always burned, and he had fought back the emotions that that one little word had brought up in him, but by now he was used to the moniker and took it in stride. "What did you learn today in school?" he asked after a minute.

"We're learning about ants!" Lucian cried. "Batty brought in an ant farm! We all got to watch them make tunnels and crawl around in it. It was cool!"

Hermione smiled at him.

"The ants were stupid," Sebastian said as he looked down dejectedly into his empty plate.

"Why would you say that, Sebastian?" Hermione asked with concern.

"Joey put some ants down Sebastian's robes," An told them matter-of-factly.

Sebastian didn't look up. He just sulked into his plate. Severus frowned.

"Joey who?" he asked sternly.

"Joey Carpenter. He's a brat," Anthea answered in a knowing tone. "He hates everybody, especially Sebastian. He makes fun of his nose all the time."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, and he huffed into his plate. Severus rose and went around the table and extended his hand to Sebastian. "Come with me," he told the boy.

The six-year-old looked up at his father in fear. Severus could tell the youth thought he was in trouble.

"You are not in trouble," Severus offered. "I just would like to speak with you, and the students are coming in. We should go out in the hallway."

Sebastian nodded and put his tiny hand into Severus' larger one. Severus led him into the hallway and knelt down so they could see eye to eye. He looked at his son, who was gazing at him intently, not quite sure what to say. Putting a hand on Sebastian's shoulder, he began.

"Do many of the students make fun of you?" he asked.

"No, sir, just Joey, but that's more than enough. A lot of the kids laugh when he teases me."

Severus saw the pain in Sebastian's brown eyes and remembered a small boy much like this one, speaking to his mother about childhood grievances. Severus was unsure how to proceed. He remembered that his mother's embraces had always made him feel better. He pulled the little boy into his arms and hugged him.

"I'm sorry about that, Sebastian. When I was your age, I too was made fun of. My nose was often the target of nasty comments."

Sebastian pulled away.

"People made fun of _you?_" he cried.

Severus nodded his head at the boy.

"But you're _awesome! _Why would anyone make fun of you, ever?"

Severus smirked at his son, a great love for the boy filling his chest. "I, like you, was a thoughtful boy. Very studious, not really wanting to have fun with anyone else. Are you like that, Sebastian? Do you like to go off on your own and read?"

Sebastian nodded, seemingly skeptical about how his dad knew so much about him when they hadn't spent a whole lot of time together.

"I did that too. In fact, I did it too much. There's nothing wrong with studying, son, but you need to be able to balance it with fun. Do you have any friends yet?"

"Fred and I get along, but now that Joey makes fun of me, Fred doesn't talk to me much."

Severus nodded. "Well, you should talk to Fred, then. Don't wait for him to talk to you. You talk to him."

"But… I don't know what to say."

"Does he like dinosaurs?" Severus asked.

Sebastian shrugged.

"Maybe you can find out?" Severus asked with an arched eyebrow.

Sebastian arched his own eyebrow right back at him. He nodded finally.

"How old are you again?" Severus asked.

"Six!" Sebastian said, looking a bit put out.

"Then have some fun. You're not supposed to be so serious. Make friends, and have fun!"

"But if I do that, I won't learn everything I need to."

Severus raised his eyebrow again and tilted his head at his son. "Yes, you will. You are my son, and you are smart. You don't need to keep your nose in a book every minute of the day. Talk to your classmates. Help them to see how great you are!"

Sebastian looked down. "I'm not great."

Severus leaned lower so he could look past the hair that obscured Sebastian's face.

"You seem to think I'm great."

Sebastian looked up again. "That's because you are! You know everything about everything. If I don't start now, I'll never be as smart as you are!"

"You are just as great as I was at age six. You are just as smart as I am, I just know more things than you," Severus explained.

Sebastian jerked a little. "That's why I need to read!"

Severus smiled at his son. "You have a long time to learn all of that. I wish I had spent more time making friends at your age."

Sebastian shrugged. "Friends aren't so great."

Severus laughed. "You may not always feel that way." He stood up and put his hand on the small boy's shoulder again. "Things will get better, son. Just give it some time, and do your part."

Sebastian looked up at Severus, his eyes gleaming. "Yes, sir," he answered.

Severus directed Sebastian back to his seat and settled in next to Hermione again. He had missed the sorting, he saw to his delight. It was his least favorite part of the feast. Hermione leaned in towards him.

"What did you say to him?" she asked curiously.

"I told him to get his nose out of his books and make friends," Severus explained.

"Wise counsel," she commented as she straightened up and turned her attention to Dumbledore.

The Headmaster stood and announced Hermione's presence as the new Arithmancy professor. She stood and waved. Dumbledore then introduced her three children, who all stood up on their chairs so they could be seen. They waved while jumping up and down, excited from the applause that were sounding in the Hall. The triplets were unaware of the furious whisperings among the students about how the children all resembled Professor Snape. The children took their seats again as Dumbledore muttered some unintelligible word as his pre-feast speech and waved his arms. The tables were filled with food.

The three six-year-olds stared at the mountain of food that lined the table.

"Fried chicken!" Sebastian cried.

"Wow, hot dogs!" Lucian said as he grabbed one off of the tray.

Anthea squealed as she saw a huge pizza materialize right in front of her.

Hermione leaned over to Severus again. "I think I'm going to need to speak with the house-elves about spoiling them," she said as she eyed the rest of the tables, none of which were laden with the same feast the children were ogling.

Severus smirked and grabbed a chicken leg and a piece of pizza.

"It's a feast. Let them eat what they like," he chided.

"You, Severus Snape, are a pushover," Hermione said caustically, but her smile gave her away. She was quite amused with Severus.

Severus took a bite of his pizza and chewed it as he thought up a good response.

"There is nothing wrong with indulging a child now and then."

"Right, until they turn into green-eyed monsters!" Hermione laughed, but then became serious. She immediately thought of the green-eyed monster that kept Severus from ever having real feelings for her. She grabbed a piece of pizza also, to absorb herself in it, so Severus wouldn't know that she had suddenly become maudlin.

oooOOOooo

Severus had noticed, nonetheless, and wondered about her abrupt change in demeanor. Suddenly, it dawned on him. Green-eyed monster—she hadn't seen Harry Potter the entire time she had been here. He wondered why the two hadn't had their happy reunion days ago. He glanced over at her again. She had drawn her attention to An and was answering a question that the little girl had shot at her about the Sorting Hat.

Severus suddenly had an idea. He would surprise Hermione with a visit from Potter. He could just imagine the look on her face when she saw him again. He would owl the young man directly after the feast. Maybe the Boy-Who-Lived would be able to come by that very weekend.

* * *

_A/N: Next up: Just what caused Harry and Hermione's feud._

_Thanks to Lilith Kayden for her fine beta work! I'm glad all of you are enjoying this story. Please leave a review if the mood hits you. Oh, and I'd love to hear your ideas as to why Harry and Hermione are no longer friends. I truly enjoy hearing from each and every one of you, and I always answer my reviews. ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I own nothing in the HP stories. Even these OC's were created by someone else._

_A/N: This story was originally begun by Samira Granger. Unfortunately, she was unable to continue it, so I have adopted it with her permission. It has also been adopted with permission by BreadQueen42 under the original title: Flowers and Warriors._

**Chapter 5**

Hermione sat in the plush recliner, staring down at a book. The words blurred on the page as her mind wandered. Her first days in the classroom had been fulfilling. Her stomach flip-flopped as she thought of how anxious she'd been before school had started. Hermione tapped her chin and tried to quiet the flutters in her stomach. Her worries had been groundless. The students had been respectful and enthusiastic about what she had taught. Being a softhearted person, she had worried that the children would take advantage of her. Chuckling to herself, she admitted that raising three six-year-olds had given her insight into how to react to the methods of children. To her surprise, she'd found that when the situation had warranted it, she could be as stern as Minerva McGonagall. The students would not be getting away with anything in her classes.

She looked up from her book and gazed over to the playroom. The children were playing quietly in the room that Dumbledore had set up for them. She knew that the quiet was only fleeting and was taking advantage of the peace to catch up on some reading. That, at least, had been the plan until her mind had wandered away with itself. Now, there was another interruption to her reading. Her eyes snapped to the fireplace, where a head had appeared. It was Severus'.

"Severus! You startled me!" she cried.

"Sorry, Hermione. Could you Floo to my room?" he asked. "I have a surprise for you."

Hermione's eyebrows rose as she put her book down. "Sure," she said, puzzled. "Let me just call Willow to watch the kids."

Severus nodded and disappeared from her fireplace.

"Willow?" she called.

A pop announced the arrival of her house-elf.

"You wants somethin', Miss Hermione?" the elf said.

Hermione smiled down at her. "Yes, Willow. Professor Snape has asked me to come by and see something in his room. Would you mind watching the children for a while?"

Willow clasped her hands together in excitement.

"Willow would be happy to play with the children. We had not finished our games yesterday!"

"Thank you, Willow," she told her and rose to go to the fireplace.

"Miss Hermione is not to worry about a thing!" Willow called to her.

"Okay, Willow, I'll be back soon," she told the little house-elf.

Pulling some Floo powder from the tin that was attached to the stone fireplace, she threw the powder in and called "Severus' Snape's room." She disappeared.

oooOOOooo

Appearing in Severus' fireplace, she stepped out and looked around.

"So, where's my surprise, Severus?"

Severus smiled and stepped aside, revealing Harry Potter grinning at her as he outstretched his arms.

Hermione scowled at Harry, then at Severus, then back to Harry. Of course, Severus didn't know anything about her feelings for Harry. He was not to blame for this. He had just been trying to be thoughtful. Her anger at him melted away but was replaced by more anger toward Harry.

"You!" she said.

"Me," Harry replied.

"How dare you!"

"Snape asked me, that's how I dare," Harry said. He wasn't hiding his dislike for her anymore. His face showed a certain excitement, as if he was looking forward to the upcoming confrontation.

"Severus has no idea what you have done!"

Severus was watching the two, appearing to be quite puzzled.

"I figured that!" Harry snapped.

"Get out," Hermione commanded.

"This is Snape's home. You don't have control here."

"Why did you come?" she yelled.

"To say I told you so," Harry said smugly.

In a second, Hermione's wand was drawn and the hex had left it. Harry was surrounded by bees. They began to sting him, causing him to crouch low and start yelling.

"Get them off me, you witch!" he screamed.

oooOOOooo

Severus extended his wand and made the bees disappear, all the while looking at Hermione curiously. She was enraged. He was surprised she hadn't just killed Harry where he stood. He looked over at Harry, who now had stood up again. His face and arms were covered in bee stings. He was glaring at Hermione, his wand drawn and pointing in her face. Hermione had her wand almost touching Harry's nose.

"_Expelliarmus,"_ Severus droned, and both wands flew into his hands. He looked back at Harry.

"I'm sorry, I must have made a mistake in asking you here, Potter. Please leave."

Both ex-friends had straightened up and were glaring at each other.

"Enjoy your mediocrity, Hermione," Harry said caustically and turned.

He stalked away, grabbing his wand from Severus' outstretched hand. He left without a glance back at either of them. Severus watched him go and then turned to Hermione. She was no longer furious. She stood there and was shaking like a leaf. In a second, Severus was by her side, directing her to the couch. He sat down next to her and kept his arm around her shoulder as she put her head into her hands. Her body shook furiously as he comforted her.

"I should have killed the bastard," she said softly after a while.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I had no idea," Severus said apologetically.

Hermione didn't look up. "I know. It's not your fault, you didn't know."

She lifted her head finally and stared into the fireplace. The shudders that had consumed her body were now gone, and she had pulled herself together. Severus put his hand on hers.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He's why I left, Severus. He did something unforgivable."

Severus pushed an errant curl behind her ear. "You are incredibly forgiving, Hermione. What could he have done that would cause you to ostracize him and exile yourself."

She began to shake again. "I don't know if I can put it into words, Severus, it's so heinous."

"Hermione…"

She turned and looked at him. "Use _Legilimency_. I can't speak of it. Whenever I try, I go to pieces."

"But if I read your mind, you will relive whatever it was that happened," he explained.

"I have relived it almost every day for the past six years. The memories do not affect me the way the words would. Please," she begged. "I want you to know."

"Alright," Severus agreed. _"Legilimens."_

He was afraid of what he would find, but he could have never prepared himself for what he saw in Hermione's mind. She had brought the memories to the forefront and had blocked out anything else that he might see. Severus wasn't quite sure what she needed to hide from him, but he respected her privacy. The memories of her last day in the Wizarding world and the months that preceded it flowed to Severus. By the end, he wanted to scream.

oooOOOooo

"_Legilimens_." Severus chanted and was in Hermione's memory.

Harry and Ron sat across from Hermione in her old apprentice's room.

"I'm pregnant," she stated.

"What?" Harry cried.

Ron stood up. "Excuse me? What about us?"

Hermione looked up at Ron, who was now towering over her. She looked to him in ridicule.

"There is no us, Ron. There hasn't been an 'us' in two years!"

"But… I always thought," he stuttered.

"You thought wrong," Hermione said flatly.

Ron straightened and walked out of the room without saying another word.

"He'll get over it," Harry consoled.

"No, he won't," Hermione said sadly. "He'll never get over it. He'll put up a good front for a while, though."

"Whose baby is it?" Harry asked.

"I won't tell you right now. Get used to the idea first."

The image faded, and Ron was back, the three in much the same positions they had been in the last memory.

"Whose baby is it, Hermione?"

She gave them both glares. "Look, I don't want to tell you right now, okay?"

"You're starting to show. He must be gloating to everyone about getting you pregnant," Ron commented.

"He…" Hermione looked down. "He doesn't know."

"You haven't told him?" Harry asked in amazement.

Hermione shook her head.

"It's somebody bad, isn't it?" Harry continued.

She shook her head again.

"It's Draco!" Ron growled.

Hermione pulled her head up. "And when have I seen Draco lately?" she retorted.

"Oh, yeah, he's been in France for the past six months," Ron said sheepishly.

"It's a Slytherin, isn't it?" Harry asked. "That's why you don't want us to know."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It is!" Harry cried.

Ron started to laugh. "Don't tell me you slept with Snape!"

Hermione looked to Ron with a pathetic look. Ron's face looked back in shock. Then rage filled it.

"You mean to tell me you wouldn't sleep with me, but you jumped into bed with _Snape_?"

"It wasn't like that, Ron," she replied weakly.

"You went to bed with that greasy bat? He's disgusting!" Ron cried. "How could you even look at him?"

"Ron!" Hermione yelled.

Ron stood up. "That's it. We're through. I can't take it anymore. Any woman who would sleep with Snape needs her head examined. You're mental, Hermione."

Once again, Ron headed for the door. Hermione's shoulders slumped. She shook her head. "He won't be back again, will he, Harry?"

Harry was staring at her in revulsion. "Why would he come back?"

She looked up at him. "I guess the real question now is will you come back?"

"You need to get rid of it, Hermione. You don't want a part of him in you!"

Hermione's face filled with rage. "Harry, I'm not getting rid of this baby."

"He's disappeared, Hermione. He doesn't care! Not about you. Why would he care about a baby? If he cared, he wouldn't have run off."

A flash of pain went through Hermione's face, but she regained her composure.

"Harry, it doesn't matter whether he wants me and the baby or not. I will not kill this baby."

"You want a piece of him in you?" Harry asked, his voice high.

She looked at Harry as if he had lost his head.

"It's a baby, for Merlin's sake. It's not like it's a monster! Cut it out already."

"You're making a terrible mistake, Hermione," Harry said sadly.

"It's my mistake to make," Hermione said with finality.

The image changed again. They were still in her room, still Harry and Hermione. Still, he tried to persuade her to abort the baby. The image changed often but showed much the same thing. Severus thought that he probably had visited weekly from then on.

"It's Snape's, Hermione," Harry was saying. "What will happen when the rest of the world finds out? Have you even thought about that?" he had asked caustically.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I think of it every week when you bring it up," she replied in exasperation.

"Then you know. You know that you will be an outcast. No matter what he did for our side, he will always be looked upon as an untrustworthy, heartless git. Any child of his will be ostracized, as would its mother. You have no future here."

Hermione looked at Harry sharply. "It doesn't have to be like that."

"You have lived in this world long enough to know that that is exactly how it will be."

"I will find a job and an employer who can look beyond that," she retorted.

"Maybe, but look at the doors you're closing with this decision. You should get rid of the baby. Give yourself a future."

Hermione placed a hand protectively on her large stomach. It seemed that many months had passed. "My future is this baby. Everything else is second to it. I made the choice to sleep with Severus. Although I wouldn't have wanted it to come to this, I am eager to be a mother and want to raise this child."

Harry shook his head at Hermione. "You are truly being foolish."

The weekly argument usually resulted in Harry leaving in exasperation. The memories passed, and the ritual continued. Ron never showed his face in them again. Harry had said it was just the thought of her sleeping with Snape that had made him want to crush things, so he'd stayed away, their friendship officially over.

The memory changed again. Hermione had taken breakfast in her room and was now curled up with the latest book she had taken from the restricted section. It was a work on Arithmancy and predicting births. In her state, the book had drawn her to it. She was fully engrossed when there was a knock at the door. She sighed. It was time for another face-off with Harry.

Opening the door, she smiled to see that Harry had come with gifts today. Two opened butterbeers were in his hands. He extended one to her, and she took it with a smile.

"I decided that we should start off our visit with a toast," Harry told her as he entered her room. He walked over to the fireplace and lifted his bottle. Hermione followed suit.

"What, exactly, are we toasting, Harry?" she asked curiously.

Harry lifted his bottle a bit more. "To the future! May it be a happy one, and may we both have all of the opportunities that we deserve."

Relieved that he had not brought up her pregnancy, Hermione had smiled and toasted with him. They both took long sips from their bottles. Hermione pulled hers away and looked at it strangely. She smacked her lips together.

"Odd," she muttered.

"Hmm?" Harry asked curiously with his eyebrows raised.

"This tastes funny." She looked up at Harry. "Did you put something in it?"

"I knew I couldn't get anything past you," Harry responded, an evil smirk on his face.

Hermione suddenly felt nauseated. "What did you do?" she asked with fear.

"You'd be surprised, Hermione, the kind of potions you can pick up in Knockturn Alley."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione cried, her hand going absently to her stomach.

He went on as if she hadn't said a word. "You should have seen the delight in the wizard's eyes when I told him what I wanted. He almost jumped for joy. He disappeared and in a few minutes came back with this." Harry lifted a small vial of purple liquid up to show Hermione. "He said it would be effective within an hour."

Hermione stared with wide eyes at the vial. Fear filled every part of her. "Harry, what did you do?"

"It's a simple abortive potion. As I said, within an hour, there will be no sign that you were ever pregnant."

Hermione gave an anguished cry. "Harry, how could you?" she screamed at him.

"It's for your own good, Hermione. We have been through this enough. Snape's spawn will be nothing but harmful to you. I did it for you. I did it for your happiness. I did it for your future!"

She saw his wand slip into his hand, but before he could get the spell off, she had sent a stunner at him, and he crumpled to the floor, unconscious. Hermione stared at him with horror for a second, then went over and stooped next to him. With the bulk of the baby in her midsection, she found it hard to balance in this position, but she needed to relay something to her ex-best-friend. She waved her wand, and then bowed low before his unconscious form.

"Harry, I have considered you to be my best friend for most of my life. What you have done today is unforgivable. Even if I live one thousand years, I will never, ever forgive you for this."

She straightened and waved her wand again. A bubble formed with a vision of herself in it. The bubble would burst when he regained consciousness and deliver the message. In an instant she was up and running. She knew she didn't have much time before the stunner wore off, and he would be after her. She knew that if he caught her, the baby's life would be forfeit. She only hoped that she wasn't too late already. She raced down the stairs and headed for the door. The first stunner grazed past her cheek, and she raced down the stairway. As she increased her speed, she marveled that she could move so fast in her enlarged state.

She heard her name called from behind her, but ignored him. Spells shot past her as she raced away. Before she knew it, she was leaping into the Knight Bus and was facing Stan Shunpike.

"To St. Mungo's, and hurry!" she cried as she threw herself into a seat.

Her admonition to hurry had been taken seriously, and she was in front of the hospital entry within literally two seconds. Just long enough for her to place her hand over her stomach and bend over with cramps as tears ran down her face. She gave Stan a galleon and raced away.

Hermione raced to the mannequin in the window of what seemed to be an abandoned department store.

"Emergency," she said in a clipped tone and rushed through the window.

She rushed into the waiting room, past several people who eyed her curiously, and hurried to the reception desk. The witch behind it stared at her with a bored look on her face.

"Please," Hermione cried. "You must help me! I'm six month's pregnant, and someone has given me an abortive potion against my will!"

The receptionist's eyes widened, and the bored look left her face. She stood and grabbed Hermione's arm. Without a word, Hermione was shuttled into a back room and placed on a bed. The receptionist ran out of the room. After a minute, three Healer witches entered and slammed Hermione down onto the bed and began waving their wands over her. Tears streamed down Hermione's face as the witches went to work.

"How long since the potion was administered?" asked a witch with blonde, curly hair.

Hermione thought. "Ten minutes at the most."

"Then there's hope," the Healer mumbled as she worked furiously with her wand.

Potions were quickly given, and the women worked non-stop for at least fifteen minutes. Hermione's anxiety grew as they continued. She prayed to a deity that she wasn't sure existed, to save her tiny baby. The tears continued, and a huge ball of stress formed itself in Hermione's throat. She had been cramping the entire time and knew in her heart that Harry must have succeeded in his evil plot to destroy her baby.

Finally, two of the Healers left the room, leaving only the blonde Healer, who was still waving and chanting over the huge lump in Hermione's abdomen. After another few minutes, the Healer lowered her wand and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Fresh tears slipped down Hermione's face as she awaited the news. She knew that things would end terribly, she just knew it.

"You came just in time," the Healer told her. "We were able to save them."

Oh! Thank you!" Hermione cried. Even more tears fell from her eyes as the Healer stooped low and gave her a hug. "Thank you, thank you," Hermione continued to murmur.

After a bit, she calmed down. Suddenly what the Healer had said became clear to her.

"Them?" she asked incredulously.

The Healer had pulled away. Now she gave Hermione a huge smile.

"Yes, there are three of them."

Hermione knew no more. All of the stress from the attempted abortion and this new tidbit of information had been too much for her. Hermione fainted.

The memory reformed with Hermione still in the bed. It had only been a few minutes, and she had regained consciousness again. The Healer still stood over her, a look of concern in her eyes.

"Three," Hermione whispered.

"Yes, three," the Healer agreed.

"My life just got infinitely more complicated," Hermione muttered to herself.

"Don't worry, dear," the Healer comforted. "Multiples have a way of entertaining themselves. It will be a lot of work, but the rewards will outweigh the hardship."

Hermione smiled at the witch. "Thank you again," she told her.

The witch nodded and left Hermione in the room. Hermione looked about. The lights were intensely bright and made everything shine and sparkle. There was a sink to her left and what looked like a bathroom over to her right. She was too weak to get up and use it, although her bladder was screaming out to her. She'd wait it out. She knew her strength would come back to her.

Hermione closed her eyes. Three babies. How could she care for three babies by herself? It would have been different if Severus was still here, but he wasn't. She was alone.

What would Harry do now? Would he continue to try to kill her unborn children? She was suddenly consumed with a protective concern for her unborn babies. She would not let that monster near her again. There was really only one solution. She must leave the Wizarding world. She knew Harry could find her if he set his mind to it, but she was counting on her disappearance to send a message to him that she didn't want to be found. In any case, he would assume that his plan worked, so there was no more need for him to find her.

She had a cousin who lived outside of London. Darius would let her crash there, at least until the babies were born. She made up her mind. Her exile would begin with her discharge from St. Mungo's.

oooOOOooo

Severus pulled out of Hermione's mind. Hermione gasped and fell forward, but he caught her and brought her quickly against his chest. He now was the one shaking. His arms were around her protectively, but his entire body was shaking with rage. He wished Potter was still here so he could snap his neck in two.

"I should have been here for you," he muttered.

Hermione pulled back, her strength returned from the taxing mind reading. "You couldn't help that, Severus. This is hardly your fault."

Severus' face was filled with rage. "I will find him and kill him!"

"No! No, Severus, it's not worth it."

"He tried to kill our children! He made you escape from _our_ world for six years. He deserves nothing less!"

"No. I won't suffer his death, Severus. It would be no better than what he tried to do himself. I chose not to stoop to his level. Please, don't let his actions make you do something you will regret for the rest of your life."

Severus softened, but only slightly. "He deserves some punishment for what he has done to you!"

"Dumbledore feels the same way."

Severus scowled. "Then why hasn't he ever done anything?"

"I made him promise not to," Hermione said weakly, looking to the floor.

Severus spun her to look at him. "Why?" he asked, totally mystified by her inaction.

Hermione looked up at him. "I feared Harry would retaliate if anything was done about this. I escaped to my cousin's house and didn't hear a peep from Harry. I considered myself lucky that he wasn't looking for me, trying to destroy our children. I owled Dumbledore and explained everything. He came to visit me at Darius' home and offered help, but I refused. If I were to ostracize myself from the Wizarding world, it would have to be a complete separation. Albus reluctantly agreed. We kept in touch. He was my only link to the Wizarding world save the _Quibbler_. When he owled me about this position, I was still frightened about Harry and what he might do, but I took a chance and owled Harry."

She laughed mirthlessly before continuing. "The bastard had the nerve to reiterate all of the reasons why I should have destroyed our children before he admitted he would not touch them and that they were safe."

Severus felt as if he would explode. Not only had Potter tried to kill his children, he had made the brightest witch of her age hide her talent and skills away while she merely existed in the Muggle world.

Hermione seemed to sense his reasons for anger. "Severus, just because I took myself out of our world, doesn't mean that I lived a worthless existence. I went to University. I have a degree. I raised my kids. I don't feel like I lost much."

Severus eyed her for a minute. "But what could you have been here if you had stayed?" he mused.

"That's irrelevant. I did what I had to do for the children. I'm not upset about my choices. I enjoy teaching, and when Albus owled me about this position, I knew it was the right move for me. I just needed to assure the triplets safety before accepting."

"Everything Potter claimed would happen to you because of our children, he made come about by himself. Did he realize he was being a self-fulfilling prophecy?"

"I've had a lot of time to think about his actions. I don't think he was thinking about me at all. He was thinking about his reputation. What a field day the press would have to know that the 'Golden Child's' best friend had slept with Severus Snape and had gotten pregnant."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, deep in thought. "Something changed with him after the war, Severus. He never cared about attention before, but it was almost as if he craved it afterwards. He sought out the press. He gave them photo ops. He made himself look better than he was, and he continues to do that. It took over his psyche. I ceased to be his best friend and became a stigma." Hermione frowned. "He needed to get me out of the picture," she said bitterly.

"And because of that, I have been denied access to my children."

Hermione looked to the ground. "I'm sorry, Severus. I couldn't risk their exposure. I would have told you right away when you escaped Lucius' capture otherwise."

Severus grasped Hermione's hand. "Your motives make much more sense to me with this added information. You should have realized, however, that I would never let anything hurt our children, especially an untalented git like Potter."

"I know, but in combination with my fears that they would be a burden to you, I chose to stay away and not tell you about them."

Hermione felt Severus' arms pull her to him. She felt those arms comforting her with his embrace. She leaned into him and let his strength flow through her. She marveled at how easy this was. She marveled at how right this felt. She dismayed that it could never be more than a platonic thing.

"Hermione, I will stand by your wishes. I won't kill him. But if I ever see him again, he will reap my wrath."

Hermione craned her neck so she could look into Severus' eyes. "I said don't kill him. I never said that you couldn't hex the daylights out of him. As a matter of fact, I'd like to see that."

Severus smirked at her. She was still the vindictive little minx that she had been as a student.

* * *

_A/N: Next up: A picnic and a plan._

_So, now we know why Hermione fled Hogwarts with Harry throwing hexes after her. Drop a line and tell me what you think. Thanks to Lilith Kayden, for her beta work. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Severus held the picnic basket while Hermione spread the blanket onto the grass. The children buzzed around like bees, impatient for everything to be set up. As soon as the blanket was set, Severus knelt down and placed the basket on it. With a swish of his wand, the contents began to float out of the basket and onto the blanket. The children watched in awe at their father's prowess with a wand.

Everyone looked at everyone else for a second before diving into the food. Willow, of course, had packed a buffet for them. There were chicken salad sandwiches, peanut butter sandwiches for the kids, bananas, pumpkin juice, chips, a mound of cookies that was as big as a house, and a chocolate cake to finish it all off.

Nothing was heard for a few minutes as everyone began to eat, but soon Lucian was goading his sister.

"You know, there's a giant monster in that lake!" he told An as he pointed over to the lake, which was only a few yards away from them. "He comes and eats students that are out after curfew."

An's eyes grew wide. Hermione chastised Lucian, but Severus got a gleam in his eye.

"It's true," he answered in a conspiratorial tone. "The giant squid that lives in the lake loves the taste of children."

"Severus!" Hermione cried. She did not want to have to sooth three scared-out-of-their-wits children in the middle of the night after a nightmare involving the giant squid.

Severus grinned evilly. He rose and grabbed Lucian's hand, tugging him up. "Come with me, I'll show him to you."

Lucian's eyes grew wide. "No, that's okay." The little boy tugged away from his father's hand.

Severus burst out laughing. "Really, children, there's nothing to fear. The giant squid is rather tame. Would you like to feed it?"

An and Sebastian sprang up from their places on the blanket and clamored around their father with Lucian. "What does it eat?" An asked.

"Can we touch it?" Sebastian cried.

"If it is in a good mood," Severus explained. "Grab some peanut butter sandwiches. It should like that."

The children grabbed a few sandwiches from the mountain that was left on the plate and followed Severus to the edge of the lake. Hermione lazily rose and joined them.

"Wave the sandwich high above your heads," Severus instructed.

The children obeyed. It didn't take long for a tentacle to rise from the water.

"Whoa, did you see that?" Lucian cried.

"It must be huge!" Sebastian said excitedly.

"It looks slimy," An mused.

"It is," Hermione confirmed. "You're still going to touch it, aren't you, An?"

"Oh, yeah, but it's gonna be icky."

The squid had moved close to the shore by this time. Severus gave some more directions.

"Now, hold your sandwich out over the water as far as you can. The squid will take it with its tentacles."

The three children bent over and held their sandwiches tentatively. One by one, the squid's tentacle took each sandwich and lowered it into the water. When it grabbed Anthea's, she squealed, but did not pull away. After the snack, three tentacles rose from the water in front of the children. Severus nodded to them, and each child extended a hand and petted the tentacle. Lucian and Sebastian's eyes were bright, but An's face was grimacing as she touched the wet, slimy tentacle.

"Feels yucky," she complained and withdrew her hand.

The boys continued for a bit longer before the tentacles drew back, waved, and descended back into the lake.

Lucian looked up to his dad, his face beaming. "That was brilliant!" he cried.

"Yeah, Dad," Sebastian agreed.

"It was icky," An added.

"Icky great!" Lucian retorted.

Everyone laughed.

"How about a game of tag?" Hermione offered.

The three children's heads snapped over to her.

"Not it!" cried An.

"Not it!" cried Hermione.

"Not it!" cried Sebastian.

"Not it!" cried Lucian.

"You're it!" the four of them cried as they pointed at Severus and ran away.

Severus stared at them for half a second, trying to figure out how he had been outwitted by three six-year-olds and someone half his age, before he ran after them. They were easy prey. The children's little legs didn't carry them far, but he had a bigger target on his mind. Hermione ran ahead of the pack, glancing backwards to monitor the whereabouts of everyone. Severus sped up, trying to catch up with her. She was fast. She was tricky too, darting here and there, trying to avoid capture. But he had caught wilier prey. Before she could turn again, he grabbed her. She lost her balance, and they both landed on the ground.

"Ow," Hermione cried. She had landed with Severus' full body weight on top of her.

"Are you okay," he asked between laughs. He turned her around so he could assess the damage he had wrought.

"Yes, you creep. You're not supposed to wrestle me to the ground!" she retorted, also laughing.

Severus looked into her eyes, and his laughter stopped. She had stopped laughing too. Electricity shot between the two of them. It would be so easy to just close the distance and snog each other senseless. It would be so easy to just start where they had left off. He wanted to do it. He began to close the distance, but felt her stiffen. She wasn't ready for this. He quickly withdrew and stood up. Offering a hand, he pulled Hermione to her feet. The two stammered at each other while the three children looked at them with wide eyes.

"Perhaps we should pack up," Hermione said tentatively.

"Yes, it's time we should be getting back in," Severus said.

"Aw, but we just started to play!" Lucian cried.

"We can play later," Hermione told him as she headed back to the blanket.

oooOOOooo

Hermione waved her wand, and the leftover food began to load itself back into the basket. Hermione took the time to reorganize her thoughts and pull herself together. She looked up at Severus when everything was ready. She thought she saw something smoldering in his eyes. She chose to ignore it.

"Thank you for a lovely afternoon, Severus," she told him.

He reached over and picked up the basket. "You're welcome," he said.

Those two sentences were much more than what the two of them said. The air hung with the attraction between the two of them, but neither one was observant enough to realize that the other felt the same way. They turned and headed for the castle, the children running ahead, continuing their game without the adults, who were too involved in their own game.

oooOOOooo

Severus sat down next to Hermione. It was breakfast-time, and he was eager to speak with her.

"Hermione," he whispered.

She looked over at him. "Yes?"

"I have an idea… about Potter," he said quietly.

"Does it entail death?" she asked suspiciously.

"No, it's the perfect plan."

Hermione popped a piece of sausage into her mouth and chewed quickly. She got up from her chair. "Let's go to your quarters. I want to hear everything."

oooOOOooo

Hermione sat on the couch, looking expectantly at Severus. He was smirking proudly.

"Well, spit it out," she demanded.

"I have been doing a bit of spying in my free time and have uncovered some interesting things about Harry Potter."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at Severus. "What kind of things?"

"He is having an affair with Rita Skeeter," Severus divulged.

Hermione cringed. "Eew, that's really gross," she mused. "Poor Ginny."

"Yes, poor Ginny, and their little boy, James, too."

Hermione sat back and folded her arms in front of her, mulling over what Severus had said.

"There's more," Severus continued.

"What else?"

"I believe he uses his relationship with Skeeter to keep his name in the press and to assure that he is written up in a positive light. He pays her an enormous amount of money. I believe he may be embezzling from the Ministry."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. They were now delving into criminal activity.

"What evidence do you have?" she asked tentatively.

"I followed him for a few days, Disillusioned, of course, and saw him sneak into the vault at the Ministry. He used a fake security code and took some money, then left without being seen."

"When have you had time to do all of this sneaking about?" Hermione asked in puzzlement.

"My off-hours coincide very nicely with Potter's lunch hour. Skeeter happened to come by right after Potter hit the vault. They proceeded to be all over each other for a while. He then handed her the bag of Galleons and asked her to be kind in her article."

Hermione chuckled to herself. "If only he knew you were in the same room. I'm sorry you had to see all of that!"

"It was my worst nightmare come true, I will admit," Severus said with a smirk. "To be honest, it took all of my resolve not to curse him dead the second I laid eyes on him. Of course, I knew you wouldn't approve, so, I restrained myself."

Hermione laughed.

"There's one thing I don't understand," Severus mused.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"I thought Potter was well off. Why would he take funds from the Ministry?"

Hermione thought on that for a little while. "Well, I can't say that I'm in his head, but I would imagine it has a lot to do with his ego again."

She looked into Severus' black eyes for a minute. She felt herself begin to fall into them and averted her eyes to his lips. That was a wrong move. She glanced over at the wall instead.

"I'm sure he feels that the Ministry owes him, Severus. He saved our world, after all. I bet he feels he deserves some type of reward other than an Order of Merlin medallion." She thought a little more about his motives. "I bet he pays her often and that her price is very high. Harry probably doesn't want to deplete his wealth. He does have a family to care for, you know."

Severus blanched. "If he truly cared for his family, he would not be jumping all over Rita Skeeter."

Hermione nodded absently. "So, what do you suggest we do?" Hermione looked to Severus in anticipation.

"How prominently do you want to be involved with this?"

Hermione lowered her head and thought about it. "I don't think it would be wise for him to know of our involvement in any way."

Severus gave a quick nod. "I agree." He gave Hermione a conspiratorial look. "I believe a couple of well constructed owls to the proper people will set everything in motion without us having to lift a finger."

"One to Ginny," Hermione guessed.

"Yes, and one to the Minister, and of course, one to the editor of the _Prophet._"

Hermione shook her head, thinking about all that Harry had done to wreck his life. "It's really a shame, Severus. He's a respected Auror, but he's thrown it all away for fame."

Severus looked at Hermione caustically. "He deserves everything he gets."

Hermione looked to him. "I agree. I just don't enjoy seeing others being hurt and people wasting their potential."

"I can't believe you are showing that cretin such compassion," Severus exclaimed with a huff.

"It's more sorrow for Ginny, and for potential lost on his part. I used to know everything about him. I always saw him as an honest person. He used to be." She shook her head. "It just pains me to see how much he's changed and how ruthless he's become."

Severus had to remind himself that the man who had attempted to kill his children had once been Hermione's best friend.

"I won't say that I agree with you, but I can understand your regret. You lost a lot with Potter's friendship."

Hermione looked gratefully at Severus. She placed her hand over his. "Thank you," she said frankly. "I appreciate your trying to understand this. I still hate Harry. I always will. I just hate to see someone turn the way he did. It saddens me immensely." She looked down at her hand and squeezed Severus'. "So, let's write some owls."

Severus grinned conspiratorially as they headed over to his desk. Hermione transfigured a small table into a chair and set it close to Severus'. He pulled some parchment and a dicta-quill out of his desk.

"This will assure that no one recognizes our handwriting," he explained.

She nodded.

They worked for quite a while, each donating parts of the different letters. Finally, they had three letters that were ready for owl post. They re-read them one last time to assure they were perfect.

_Dear Minister Shacklebolt,_

_It has come to my attention that one of your Aurors may be embezzling funds from the Ministry vaults. While on an errand at the Ministry, I observed one, Harry Potter, entering the vaults. He emerged with a sack full of Galleons. I would have thought nothing of it except for his examining his surroundings suspiciously. He failed to notice me, as I have a gift for not being noticed if I choose not to be. _

_His odd behavior caused me to follow him. I saw him return to his office, where Ms. Rita Skeeter entered a few minutes later. After some time, she emerged from the office, carrying the sack of Galleons that I saw Mr. Potter take from the vault._

_I understand that I am unaware of all of the goings on at the Ministry. This may have been something sanctioned by you. I just wanted to bring it to your attention, in case something is amiss. _

_Sincerely,_

_A concerned citizen__To the Editor of the Daily Prophet,_

* * *

_I was appalled to find out that one of your esteemed reporters, Rita Skeeter, has been having a tawdry affair with none other than Harry Potter. I have witnessed their tryst with my own eyes. Considering the vast amount of attention Ms. Skeeter gives Potter in your paper, I am wondering just how unbiased her opinion could possibly be when she shares a bed with him. Unless something is done about this, I will revoke my subscription to your paper within the month._

_An annoyed subscriber_

Severus added a name to the salutation. Hermione looked at it. "Who is Annabelle Prince?" she asked.

"My Grandmother. I'll have a word with her. She will go along with our plot when I explain the circumstances. It would appear more authentic to have a real person having submitted this letter."

"I think that once the Ministry and the paper realize they've received owls simultaneously with similar information, they'll guess that it was written by the same person."

Severus stared down at the letter. "Should we leave her out of it?"

"I don't know," Hermione mused. "Maybe you should ask her if she wants to be involved. She'll have to assume that the Ministry will contact her as well if she agrees. Even Ginny might get wind of who the suspected letter writer is."

Severus nodded. "I'll explain it all and see whether she is willing to help us."

The last letter read as follows:

_Dear Mrs. Potter,_

_I am not well acquainted with you, but I have found out some information that I thought you should be aware of. Your husband is having an affair with Rita Skeeter. I cannot say how I know this, but I assure you it is true. _

_The reason I felt the need to alert you of this fact is that it happened to me too. I found my husband in a compromising position on his desk when I decided to surprise him at work. I wish someone had alerted me to the fact of his infidelity, as it would have saved us both from an incredibly embarrassing situation. As you can imagine, I am no longer married to this individual._

_In any case, your husband is very recognizable, and his marriage to you is a well known fact. When I saw him with Ms. Skeeter, I was appalled. I will not go into what was seen, but I assure you, it wasn't a simple misunderstanding on my part._

_I felt the need for you to know. You may do what you wish with this information._

_Someone who has been in your shoes_

"Do you think Ginny will go for this?" Severus asked.

"I do," Hermione told him. "She used to be jealous of Cho Chang when Harry and she were dating. Ginny is confident in her relationship, but this will put an idea into her mind. She'll either get an investigator, or just believe everything that will be coming out soon enough."

Severus Floo'd his Grandmother, and everything was set. She had been profoundly upset to find that she had three great-grandchildren and that their lives had been threatened by the Boy-wonder. She agreed to everything, promising that if questioned by the Ministry, or anyone else, she would have her story straight for them. Severus gave her copies of the Owls they were to send, set up a time for her to visit her progeny, and wished her well. The real Owls were soon on their way with the makings of the ruin of Harry Potter.

oooOOOooo

The _Daily Prophet_ had told the whole story.

_**Harry Potter and Rita Skeeter Arrested!**_

_In an unprecedented collaboration, this paper and the Ministry of Magic set up a sting to capture the one and only Harry Potter in the act of embezzling from the Ministry coffers. Tips to both the Ministry and Editor-in-chief of the _Prophet_ alluded to the fact that Potter was stealing from his workplace to bribe none other than our very own Rita Skeeter to write good press about him. Rumor also states that the two were involved in a relationship, unbeknownst to Potter's wife, Ginevra. _

_Details are pending trial, but Potter was caught by Ministry officials, emerging from the Ministry vault with a sack full of money which he later gave to Ms. Skeeter. That very day, her article about Potter's work as an Auror was published, giving us all a very flattering view of the Boy-who-Robbed-us-Blind. _

_Potter and Skeeter were both arrested yesterday and are being held in Azkaban without bail. The trial is set for a week from Tuesday._

"Serves him right," Severus commented as he lowered the paper.

The children were shoveling food into their mouths and paid him no heed.

Hermione shook her head. "Hopefully, he'll get a nice long sentence," she murmured.

"We can only be so lucky," Severus countered.

oooOOOooo

Two weeks later, the verdicts were final. Harry received twenty years in Azkaban. His cell-mate, Rita Skeeter, received ten for accepting embezzled bribes. Ginny had filed for divorce, and wished the happy couple all the pain in the world. The trust fund Harry had set up for her gave her half of his immense fortune upon death or divorce. Ginevra Potter would not want for anything, nor would her son.

Severus looked to Hermione as they read the article information from the paper. They were sitting at breakfast once again and the trial results were front page news. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," she mused to Severus.

"He finally got some justice," Severus muttered as he folded the paper and placed it on the table. "The world will never know of his attempted murder, but at least he will suffer for his actions with us and with the Ministry."

Hermione placed a hand on his. "Thank you, Severus. He's finally getting what he's deserved."

Severus turned his hand up and squeezed hers before releasing it. He went back to his meal with a sense of satisfaction. Potter would not bother them again for a long while.

* * *

_A/N: Next up: Lost children._

_Thank you, Lilith Kayden, for your beta work and fine suggestions. _

_Thank you, readers, for your comments and for reading in general. I'm glad you're enjoying this so far. So long, Harry, I hope you enjoy your newfound fame! Mwahahaha! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"All right, students," Hermione said as she flicked her wand at the board. "Please work on this assignment for the remainder of the class."

The assignment had written itself on the board, and the students obediently opened their books and began to work. Hermione wandered the room, checking on their progress. This was her last class of the day, and she was looking forward to spending some time with the triplets when she was through.

She stopped at Horace Doane's desk and showed him how to rework a problem he was having trouble with. Rising, she continued around the room. She was startled by a loud pop and turned to see Willow next to her desk, wringing her hands.

"Willow, what is it?" she said, as she went up to the house-elf.

"Miss Hermione! Miss Hermione! Willow was watching. Willow swears. They just wandered off. Now Willow can't find them! Miss Hermione, it's all Willow's fault!"

The house-elf began banging her head against the corner of the desk. Hermione stooped and pulled the little elf back, so she wouldn't hurt herself.

"Willow, what's happened? I don't understand."

"You's be mad, Miss Hermione." The small elf shied away from Hermione as best she could.

"Just tell me, Willow!"

"Willow took the children out for a walk. We were playing hide-and-seek. They's ran, like they should. Willow didn't realize that the children ran into the forest! Willow's eyes were closed." Willow bowed her head and looked morose. "Willow can't find them."

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "They went into the Forbidden Forest?"

Willow nodded her head and then began to pound it against the desk. "Bad Willow! Bad Willow!"

Hermione grabbed at Willow again.

"Willow! No. You are not to punish yourself. Go find Professor Snape. Tell him to meet me on the grounds. Hurry!"

The house-elf winked away and Hermione straightened up.

"Class dismissed," she cried, as she raced out of the room. She raced down the stairs as quickly as she could. She met Severus at the door.

"They're in the Forbidden Forest, Severus," she said as she raced past him. Severus ran after her. They stopped at the edge of the forest. Hermione started running again, but Severus held her back.

"Wait," he admonished her. He extended his hand and placed his wand flat against the palm. "Point me to the children," he ordered.

The wand turned slightly in his hands, pointing to the left. Hermione bolted again but was restrained.

"Hermione, calm down! You can't search for them when you're frantic."

"Severus!" she cried. "They're alone in there!"

Severus pulled her closer to him. "I know, but not using your mind will not get us there sooner. We will find them."

Hermione relaxed a little. Severus put his arm around her and led her into the forest. When he felt she had calmed herself sufficiently, he dropped his arm. They called out the children's names, but no one answered. Moving deeper into the forest, they kept their eyes open for the three small children.

oooOOOooo

An, Sebastian, and Lucian had run together, not realizing where they were going. They had all scurried away from Winnie, not noticing where their little feet had taken them. Hidden close to one another, they giggled in tandem before they took their places. Their excitement bubbled within them. Slowly, they calmed themselves. It was taking a long time for Winnie to find them. Sebastian sat down on the ground. An began to frown. How long would this take? They all began to fidget. Finally, Lucian popped his head out from behind a huge rock.

"Aw, this is no fun!" he cried.

Sebastian came out from behind a large tree trunk. "Yeah, let's get back."

An pulled herself out from a hollowed out log. "Why didn't she find us?" she wondered.

She twirled around and looked at her surroundings. All she could see were trees in every direction.

"Sebastian, which way did we come from?" she asked hesitantly.

"Oh, that's easy," he said as he spun around. "We came from…" He stopped mid-sentence. Everything looked the same. Finally he pointed. "That way!"

Lucian shook his head. "No, mate, we came from there," Lucian pointed in the opposite direction.

An began to look scared. "Which way do we go?" she said quickly.

The two boys turned slowly, then looked at each other and shrugged. "Let's try this way," Lucian suggested.

The other two nodded, and they set out.

oooOOOooo

A while later, the children were still wandering, unsure of where they were going. An began to cry. The three stopped, and Sebastian looked over at An.

"Don't cry, An. We'll find our way out," he told her.

"My feet hurt," she said between sobs.

"Let's sit down for a piece then," he suggested.

The three sat down. Lucian looked at Sebastian. "We're lost," he said calmly.

Sebastian's eyes wandered to An. She began to cry harder. He grimaced at Lucian.

"It's okay, An. We'll find our way out of here. I bet Mum and Dad are looking for us anyway. We'll be out of here in a couple of minutes."

It was Lucian's turn to frown. He didn't like it when people lied—even to help others feel better.

The three of them looked at each other. All of them looked frightened, but the boys were trying to be brave for their sister. They didn't know what to do. There had to be an easy way out of the forest. Suddenly, Lucian froze.

"Did you hear that noise?' he whispered.

"What noise?" asked Sebastian.

"I didn't hear anything," An said through her tears.

"Be quiet and listen," Lucian said tersely.

Everyone was still. The noise came again. It sounded like a dog sniffing, but it was very loud. Then another sound came out of the woods which caused all three of the children to turn to the right to search the distance. It had been a growling sound.

"What kind of animal makes that kind of noise?" Lucian asked, his voice shaking.

"A big one," Sebastian answered. His eyes were wide as he looked to his brother and sister.

Anthea could only whine.

The growling grew louder and closer. The children could see a large shape coming toward them. Before they even had a chance to figure out what the thing was or to get up and run, the creature leapt into the air and landed only a couple of feet in front of them.

Anthea screamed.

oooOOOooo

Hermione's head snapped up when she heard the scream.

"Come on, they're close," she cried to Severus.

She bounded off. Severus was right behind her. The scene they came upon made them stop in their tracks. A huge three-headed dog stood over their cowering children, snarling at them.

oooOOOooo

Anthea continued to scream. The boys just held their hands over their faces and cowered. The middle head of the dog moved closer to the three, sniffing wildly. Sebastian grabbed Lucian and Anthea and the three turned and ran. The dog gave three simultaneous growls at the fleeing figures. Starting after the children, it leaped right over them and turned and growled viciously, bearing its teeth. Hermione was frozen still, unable to take her eyes off of Fluffy as he decided which child to have for a snack first. A huge rope of drool dropped from the hound's middle head.

Anthea began to shriek again. The dog's sharp teeth were now prominently displayed as it barked savagely, its three heads each picking out its lunch item of the day. Lucian pulled Sebastian and Anthea to him and began to slowly back away. Then, Hermione heard something beside her. Severus started to hum a tune loudly enough for the giant dog to hear. Soon he broke into song.

_Hush little baby, don't say a word,_

_Momma's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

_And if that Mockingbird don't sing,_

_Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

_Momma's gonna buy you a looking glass._

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_

_Momma's gonna buy you a billy goat._

Severus continued his lullaby until the great dog spun around a few times and settled in for a nice long nap. Before Severus sang the last words, all six of the dog's eyes were closed and wheezing sounds were coming from the dog's nose.

Hermione broke out of her trance and quietly yet hurriedly rushed up to the children. She grabbed An and slung her onto her back, then she picked up Lucian. Severus hauled Sebastian into his arms as the couple turned and silently escaped the now snoring hellhound. After they had gotten a ways away, they stooped and took stock of their children.

Hermione put Lucian down and told Anthea to slide off her back. She pulled her around and wiped the tears off of her face.

"It's okay, An. We're here, everything's all right," she soothed.

She pulled the two of them to her and hugged them furiously.

"You three gave us a fright!" she admonished.

Severus was stooping in front of Sebastian, searching him for injuries. None of the children were scratched up in any way. Severus looked sternly at Sebastian and shook him slightly.

"Haven't you been told to stay out of the forest? Haven't you? What were you thinking, running in there like that? Are you stupid?" he snapped.

Sebastian frowned and looked down, letting his hair shield his face. The frightening dog and his father's admonishments were too much. He tried to hold it in but couldn't. Tears fell down his cheeks.

Severus chided himself for being rough with the boy. It seemed no matter how he tried, his parenting skills were wanting. He pulled Sebastian into his arms.

"The dog is gone. We're safe. It's okay."

Sebastian's arms went around him as far as they could go, and he squeezed his father. He wasn't in any hurry to let go. Hermione smiled at Severus from in between the other two's heads. Severus marveled that the boy could forgive him so easily for losing his temper.

"I'm sorry I yelled, Sebastian. It was just that we were very worried about you."

Sebastian nodded his head but didn't remove it from Severus' robes. Severus smiled and stood up, cradling the boy in his arms.

"We should get going, it will be dark soon."

Hermione pried herself from Lucian and An, took their hands, and they were off again, this time in the right direction.

Severus was quiet on the way home. He listened to the children explain what had happened. He was deep in thought. He replayed his terse overreaction to his son. Each repetition convinced him more and more that he was an unfit father. He had learned from his own father well.

oooOOOooo

They finally reached the castle where a worried Willow met them at the door.

"You found them, Miss Hermione! You found them!" She raced down the steps and took all three children in her arms and hugged them fiercely. She looked at Severus and Hermione.

"Willow will get them ready for dinner," she told them. "Follow Willow, children," she ordered as she grabbed An and Lucian's hands, pulling them toward the door. Sebastian followed behind obediently.

Hermione heaved a sigh of relief as she saw the four of them disappear behind the doors. She looked over at Severus, who was looking at the ground, hiding behind his hair.

"Severus, thank you for your clear head. If it weren't for you, I'd still be running through the forest, screaming my head off."

Severus didn't look up. Hermione moved closer to him and looked under his hair.

"What is it?"

He was frowning and didn't say anything.

She put her hand on his arm and shook him slightly.

"Severus?"

"I am a horrible father," he said softly.

Hermione's eyes grew wide. That was just about the last thing she expected him to say.

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"My children are in mortal peril so what is the first thing that I do?" he asked as he looked up and glared at Hermione. "I scream at them."

Hermione relaxed. "Is that all?" she said.

Severus turned toward her. "What do you mean, is that all? What kind of father yells instead of comforts? What kind of father can't take two minutes to console their child before screaming about how stupid he was?"

"Severus, wait a minute!" Hermione looked at him squarely as she placed her hands on her hips. "Calm down! You yelled because you were afraid. I do it all the time. Merlin, I yell at them constantly. You amaze me, really, the patience you have with them. It's surprising, considering your reactions to your students. But you're never terse with our children. As far as I'm concerned, you should get the Father-of-the-Year award."

Severus scoffed. "Stop trying to make it better than it is." He turned away from her.

She raced around him, knowing he was too strong for her to be able to spin him around.

"Now just wait a minute. You had every right to be upset. They wandered off without permission and got lost. They have been told not to enter the forest. They were disobedient and could have been hurt."

"I shouldn't have yelled," Severus said caustically.

"No, you shouldn't have. People make mistakes, Severus. That's why 'I'm sorry' is in the English language. You apologized for your overreaction. The kids forgot about it. Why can't you?"

Severus looked at her in agony. "I'm just like my father," he whispered.

Memories flooded Hermione's mind. Severus had told her about his abusive father. How he had hated him for as long as he could remember. The man had beaten both his mother and him repeatedly. The man belonged behind bars as far as Hermione was concerned. Of course, he was dead now, but a few years in the slammer would have not been a good enough punishment for Tobias Snape.

Hermione closed the gap between the two of them. She looked up at him, trying to see him clearly. It was almost dusk so the darkness clouded his features. She lifted her hand up and caressed his face.

"Severus, you will never be like your father," she told him.

oooOOOooo

Severus started to take deep breaths, trying to control himself. All he could see in front of him was the image of his father, fury filling his face, his hand raised, ready to slam Severus into the wall for a minor infraction.

"I'm just like him. Overreacting over the most minor thing," he whispered again. "I'm him, he's me. There's no escape. How could I have thought that I could do this, Hermione? How could I have thought I could be a good father to them? I was doomed from the start."

"No!" Hermione said fiercely. "Stop this right now! What would your father have done in a similar situation? Did you ever wander away from home?"

Severus gave a curt nod.

"And what happened?" Hermione demanded.

"My father beat me so hard that my face was swollen for a week. Both of my eyes were blackened, and I think he pulled half of my hair out," Severus said blandly.

Tears filled Hermione's eyes. She reached up with her other hand and held his face in her hands.

"Did you do that today?"

"No, but…"

Her hands moved down to his arms, and she shook him. "No excuses! Did you do that today?"

"No."

"Did you strike any of them today?"

"No."

"What did you do?"

"I lost control!"

"And…"

"I yelled at them!"

"Severus Snape, if that is the worst thing you ever do to your children, they are incredibly lucky to have such a wonderful father."

Severus gritted his teeth. "You don't understand."

"What don't I understand?" she asked.

"It's the start. Next time I'll yell louder. The next time I'll be ranting. Before I know it, I'll be slamming them against walls. I'm no good, Hermione!"

Hermione's tears spilled down her cheeks. "Please don't do this to yourself, Severus. You don't deserve it. You just reacted naturally. You apologized. How many times did your father apologize to you?"

Severus looked down. "He never did."

"See? You're already a step ahead of him."

"You don't understand."

"Are you afraid I will hurt our children?" Hermione asked him.

He looked at her as if she were daft. "Of course not!" he exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Because you would never do such a thing."

"I yell at them all the time."

"You're with them all the time. They're… taxing. You just lose it a little. You would never hurt any of them."

"According to your logic, I should be flinging them into walls within the month," she noted.

"It's not the same thing," he retorted.

"It's the exact same thing." Her words were enunciated by her hands shaking his frame with each utterance.

Severus stared at her. She believed in what she was saying. How could she? She knew what he was capable of. She knew his dark side. She knew what he had done in his past.

It was as if Hermione could read his mind. She gritted her teeth together. "You did what you had to do, Severus. It was war-time. Even the most gentle of people were forced to do things that would normally be abhorrent. Stop beating yourself up for it."

"I enjoyed it!" he screamed.

Hermione pulled back and looked at him dubiously.

"When I got the Dark Mark, I was ecstatic. When I went to my first revel, I was beyond happy. I loved it! I was filled with a sense of power that I never wanted to lose."

"When did you start hating it?" Hermione asked sagely.

Severus' shoulders slumped. "The first time I saw them torture and kill a Muggle."

"How often did you enjoy it after that?" she asked quietly.

"Never again," he confessed.

Hermione squared her shoulders. "You need to stop this self-loathing that you do. You underestimate every good thing about yourself and turn every little thing that you ever did wrong into the worst possible thing to ever do. Don't you believe in redemption?"

"There is no redemption for me," he said quietly.

"Why?"

"I don't deserve it."

In a flash she was up against him again.

"You are so infuriating!" she cried. She pulled him to her and kissed him fiercely. Pulling back, she narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't kiss scumbags; neither do I bear their children!"

Hermione pushed away from Severus and raced up the stairs. She pulled the doors open and ran through them, leaving a very startled Severus Snape gazing after her.

* * *

_A/N: Next up: Sleep-over._

_Many thanks to Lilith Kayden for her ideas and suggestions._

_Whew! The triplets were almost turned into doggy chews! Thank you all for reading and a special hug to those who leave a word or two in a review._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Once the adrenalin wore off from her furious kiss with Severus, Hermione felt as if she would cry. She quickly walked through the halls toward her quarters, berating herself for kissing Severus.

_Why did I do that? One minute I was trying to convince him that he was a good person, the next I was snogging him senseless. He'll never be mine, why did I do that to myself? Why did I let myself feel for him? Just thinking about him makes my chest ache! How can I go on now that I've crossed that invisible barrier that makes everything difficult?_

She returned to her quarters and her children. They acted as if nothing had happened. Kids bounced back quickly, she knew, but this was ridiculous. Their complete turn-around mocked her. They could get over a near-death experience, but here it was, seven years, and she couldn't get over Severus Snape. Ron had been right all those years ago. She was mental.

Hermione gathered her brood and headed for the Great Hall. Her mind was a whirlwind of emotions and thoughts. What would she do when she saw him sitting there? Maybe she could just skip dinner. Yes, three starving children would definitely allow that. She marched ahead. She needn't have worried. Severus never came to dinner that night.

oooOOOooo

Hermione's luck ran out the next morning. Severus was there, waiting for them.

"Daddy! Where were you last night?" An asked.

Severus' eyes flashed to Hermione. "I was tired, so I went to bed," he explained.

"Can we have a sleepover with you?" Lucian asked excitedly.

"A sleepover?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, you know, like when you sleep somewhere else?" Lucian explained.

"Lucian, I know what a sleepover is," Severus said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, can we?" An asked.

Severus looked to Hermione. She shrugged. A night alone would be a welcome respite. Severus looked at all three of his children sternly before answering.

"All right, we'll have a sleepover tonight," he said with a smirk.

"Yay!" all three said as they started jumping up and down.

Students from all over the Hall glanced over at the table, wondering what all of the excitement was about. Hermione put a finger up to her lips and shushed them, but smiled quickly afterwards. She turned to Severus.

"You can have them right after dinner," she told him.

Severus grinned. Hermione shook her head, imagining all of the things that would be going on down in the dungeons tonight. Oh, to be a fly on _that_ wall.

Sighing in relief, she was delighted that her little assault hadn't seemed to bother Severus. He acted like nothing had happened at all. She was glad she hadn't forced a wedge between the two of them, but somewhere deep down, a small part of her mourned the fact that he couldn't have cared less that she had kissed him.

oooOOOooo

Constant chatter and yelling filled Severus' quarters. He smiled as his children played keep away from him. He sat on the floor to make it fair as they tossed An's favorite stuffed animal over his head, trying to keep it from him. He grabbed at it, but 'missed' almost every time. The children laughed with glee and continued throwing the bear. Finally Severus grabbed Lucian and pulled him to him.

"Ha, ha, I win!" he cried.

Lucian looked at him as if he were a dolt. "No, Dad, you're supposed to catch the bear, not me!"

"I changed the rules," Severus said smugly.

"You can't do that!" Lucian cried.

"I'm the dad, I do what I want."

His other two offspring pounced on him, and before he knew it, he was being bombarded with small hands trying to tickle and hit him. Severus chuckled happily for a few minutes and then threw the three off him. He stood, so they couldn't take advantage again. Glancing at the clock, he noted it was after curfew.

"Okay, children, I need your attention," he said sternly.

Sebastian, An, and Lucian stopped what they were doing and looked expectantly at Severus.

"Tonight is my night to do rounds. Do you know what those are?" Severus asked.

"It's when you go looking for snogging students," Sebastian said.

Severus grinned. "That's part of it," he explained. "I must walk through the castle and make sure it is safe. I also look for _snogging_ students," he said as he eyed Sebastian. "Now I have a question for the three of you."

They looked at him expectantly.

"Would you three like to accompany me?"

An jumped up and did a little dance. Lucian also got up, raising his hands above his head and cheering as he started to jump around. Sebastian just looked upon his father with adoration.

"I take it that's a yes," Severus drawled.

"Yes," the three said in unison.

"All right, then." Severus swirled his cape around him and headed for the door. He turned back to his flock. "We're off!" he cried as he flung the door open and let the three children head out in front of him.

oooOOOooo

They went up to the seventh floor first. Severus liked working his way down in the castle. He also liked to find the Gryffindors out after curfew the best. The more points he could take from their house, the happier he was. They approached a hallway. Severus put his finger up to his lips, motioning for the children to be silent. They nodded at him.

Sneaking up to a long red curtain, Severus motioned for Lucian to pull back the curtain suddenly. Lucian smirked and grabbed the curtain, flinging it aside. Two Gryffindor students were in the middle of kissing one another. They looked up in shock.

"Ten points each from Gryffindor!" the three children shouted in unison.

They fell into a fit of giggles.

Severus scowled at the students, daring them to say a word. "Yes, ten points each from Gryffindor. Now get back to your common room!" Snape ordered.

The two fifth-year students quickly got up and raced away, not even looking back. The three six-year-olds were now giving each other high fives, still laughing uproariously. Severus watched them for a minute, shushing them before they moved on to the next area. This time it was Sebastian's turn to pull the curtain. He was disappointed, there was no one there. Anthea struck gold when she found two seventh-years under a Disillusionment spell. They were hiding behind a Knight of Armor, but she saw the wall move a bit and went to investigate. Those students each received 20 points off.

The night went on. Severus never thought that rounds could be so much fun. He had dug up a handful of snogging students and a couple simply out past curfew. He had chased his children as they ran around trying to hide from him, yet he had still managed to actually get his job done. All in all, it had been a great evening.

The four returned around eleven at night. Severus helped the three children change into their pajamas and tucked them all into the small beds he had transfigured from some excess furniture in his quarters. He rose after he had gotten them all into bed.

"Daddy?" Anthea asked.

"Yes, An?"

"Can you read us a story?"

Severus' eyebrows furrowed. He had no books suitable for a children's bedtime story. Sitting on the bed next to An, he thought of what he could do.

"Well, I don't have any kid's books. I suppose I could read from Hogwarts: A History to you."

An's face lit up, but the boys groaned and scowled.

"Maybe not…" Severus murmured. "I can tell you a story that your grandmother used to tell me when I was your age if you'd like."

Sebastian sat up. "Does it have dinosaurs in it?"

Severus laughed. "No, but there might be a dragon hiding away in it."

All three of the children's eyes lit up. Severus began.

"Once upon a time there was a young wizard named Lucian, who had a brother named Sebastian and a sister named Anthea. The three were the bravest wizards in all the land…"

Severus continued his tale, explaining how the three were called to a nearby town to fight off a dragon. After a long search, they found the dragon and fought it valiantly. Although they were all wounded to some extent, the three wizards prevailed, and the town was once again dragon free. After the tale was done, Severus felt that he could rival even Beedle the Bard in his story telling prowess. He rose and placed a kiss on each child's head.

"G'night, Dad," Lucian said.

"Thanks for taking us with you tonight, Daddy," Anthea whispered.

"Thanks, Dad," Sebastian said.

"Good night, children. Rest well," Severus said.

He looked back at the three children who had wormed their way into his heart so quickly. Even though he'd only known about them for a short time, he couldn't imagine his life without them in it. His heart swelled with a love he never thought possible as he closed the door and retired to his study.

* * *

_A/N: Next up: Repercussions of a late night._

_Thanks to Lilith Kayden for her sharp eye while looking this over. I had to throw in some kid fun, there. I hope you all enjoyed it._


	9. Chapter 9

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the HP stories. Even these OC's were created by someone else.

_A/N: This story was originally begun by Samira Granger. Unfortunately, she was unable to continue it, so I have adopted it with her permission. It has also been adopted with permission by BreadQueen42 under the original title: Flowers and Warriors. _

**Chapter 9**

"Severus," Hermione said at breakfast the next morning.

"Hmm?" he answered, his mouth filled with bacon.

"The kids seemed pretty tired this morning. How late did they stay up?" she asked.

"I had rounds last night," Severus explained when his mouth was empty.

She looked over at him and smiled. "Willow kept them up playing, didn't she?"

Severus arched an eyebrow at her. "No, I took them with me."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "You did what?" she said, rather loudly.

He shrugged. "I took them with me. We had fun."

"How late were they up?" she asked cautiously.

"Until about eleven-thirty," Severus told her before he popped more bacon into his mouth.

Hermione put her head into her hand. "Severus," she said while still staring at the table. "Have you ever seen three six-year-olds who haven't gotten enough sleep?"

"No," Severus said curiously.

Hermione pushed down her annoyance and tried to be civil. "They're unruly," she said simply.

"Oh, I didn't realize," he told her.

"I'll tell you what," she offered. "How about you keep them until bedtime tonight? Then bring them home and I'll tuck them in." She gave him a quick smile.

Severus raised an eyebrow at that. "Really?"

"Yes, I think you should know why, first hand, that it is that six-year-olds have strict bedtime schedules on school nights."

"You're upset with me," he said sagely.

Hermione sighed. "No, Severus, it's just that they really need sleep or they're bears. I don't mind at all that you took them on rounds. That really sounds like fun, but the next time, could you do it on the weekend? That way they can sleep until eleven in the morning if they need to."

Severus thought about what she had said. "I'm sorry, I really didn't think about it. I will follow your wishes in the future."

She smiled brightly at him. "Thanks."

oooOOOooo

Severus Snape groaned and placed his head in his hands. Grabbing his hair, he tugged at it before rising from his seat and stalking over to his two sons. Reaching down, he grabbed one with each hand and pulled them apart. He squatted down so he could see his two boys eye to eye.

"What are you two fighting about now?" he demanded.

Lucian pointed at Sebastian. "He took my toy wand!"

"It's my toy wand!" Sebastian shouted back. "Mum gave it to me for keeping my bed area neat."

Lucian frowned. His small hands balled into fists. "Mum bought that for me in Hogsmeade!"

"No, she didn't! It's mine!"

"Boys!" shouted Severus, trying to get a word in. "Give me that wand!" he demanded.

The two young men looked at their father with fear. Sebastian held the wand out so Severus could take it. He snatched it out of the boy's hand.

"Now," he said sharply. "There will be no more fighting about this wand, is that understood? I will give it to your mother. She can figure out who it rightly belongs to!"

The two children nodded profusely at Severus. He was about to scold more, but a great wailing came from the bedroom. Severus stood quickly and strode out of the room in search of the explosion of grief that was hurting his ears. He entered the room to find Anthea sprawled out on his bed. She was lying on her stomach, her little legs kicking furiously as her fists pumped the mattress. Severus arched an eyebrow at her. She had just finished up a crying fit not half an hour ago.

He went to her side and placed a hand on her back. "What is it now, An?" he asked in desperation.

"I want Mr. Fizby!"

Mr. Fizby was the stuffed dragon that Anthea clung to at bedtime.

"I believe that Mr. Fizby is resting on your bed."

"I want him!"

"You can have him when you return to your mother."

"Now! I want him now!" Her fists began to punch the mattress again and great sobs ripped through her body.

_How can a small, inanimate object cause such grief?_ Severus thought. He scooped the little girl off the bed and held her in his arms.

"An," he soothed. "It's all right. I'm sure Mr. Fizby is waiting for you in your room."

More tears and wails escaped her mouth. "I want Mummy!"

"Can I do something?" Severus asked in desperation.

"Mummy!" Her sobs turned to hiccups.

"An, it's all right. Everything is fine."

After a long time, An's hiccups quieted. She buried her head in Severus' shoulder, tears still running down her face, but at least she wasn't screaming anymore. Just as peace finally descended upon Severus, a great crashing sound came from the sitting room. Severus practically dumped Anthea on the bed as he got up to see what the devil the boys had done now. Rushing out of the bedroom, his mouth dropped open at the sight. One of his numerous bookshelves lay on the floor, books strewn everywhere. He looked for the boys, making sure they weren't crushed in the destruction, but they were fine.

Lucian pointed at Sebastian. Sebastian pointed at Lucian. "He did it,' they said in unison.

Severus crossed his arms and gave his sons a stern look. "What happened?"

Neither boy said a word.

"Against the wall, both of you, until you can tell me what happened!"

The two brothers glumly walked over to the nearest wall and faced it. Sebastian turned and stuck his tongue out at Lucian. That was enough to send Lucian into a tirade. He lunged at Sebastian and knocked him to the ground, punching at him. Sebastian put his arms up and punched right back.

"For the love of…" Severus muttered as he pulled Lucian off Sebastian.

"Stop it now!" he ordered.

Sebastian pointed at Lucian. "He was climbing the bookshelf! He tipped it over."

"I wouldn't have been climbing it if you didn't want that book on the top shelf!"

"I didn't tell you to climb it, you dunderhead!"

"ENOUGH!" Severus yelled.

The two boys stopped immediately as their heads snapped up toward Severus, their eyes wide with alarm.

"Both of you… go lie down on your beds! I don't want to hear another peep from you, is that understood?"

The two boys nodded in unison, their eyes still wide. They quickly turned and ran to the room Severus had prepared for them. In a matter of seconds, each was lying on his bed, facing away from the other.

Severus watched them with a satisfied look. Just as he was enjoying his gloating, Anthea started up again. Severus let his head loll back, and he groaned. Would this day never end?

oooOOOooo

Hermione was eager to see Severus at dinner. She wanted to hear all about the three little hellions he had been in charge of that afternoon. Severus entered with the children and settled them into their seats. The all said hello to their mother and were perfectly behaved. Severus mentioned that they had been playing happily all afternoon. Hermione had been crushed, but she had high hopes for the hour after dinner and before their bedtime. They would definitely have meltdowns by then.

oooOOOooo

Severus knocked on Hermione's door and swept in with the mini-trio. Hermione hugged each one of them. Both Severus and she saw to the nightly ritual of undressing, brushing teeth, reading, and tucking in. Hermione kissed all three of the children on their foreheads and bid them a good night, closing the door behind them. She looked over at Severus.

"So, how were they?"

"They were fine," Severus said with a shrug. "We played for a bit, and then they played on their own. When it was time to go, they got ready, and here we are."

Hermione looked at Severus crossly. How on earth could they have been so wonderful with so little sleep?

"I think I hate you," she muttered under her breath.

"Why would you say that?" Severus asked curiously.

"Because, they obviously like and respect you better than me! Whenever they don't get enough sleep with me, they are bears. Sebastian and Lucian wind up in a fist-fight, and Anthea cries constantly for hours. With you, they're perfect angels. You want to tell me how you did it?" she demanded, a bit of anger seeping out into her tone.

Severus looked at her sheepishly. "I lied," he admitted.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

Severus began to explain. "Anthea cried for an hour upon getting home and then Lucian and Sebastian had a fist-fight. An then took it upon herself to wail for another hour. It just kept going from there." Severus paused and looked shrewdly at Hermione. "I bribed them. I told them that if they acted well at dinner and didn't mention any of that to you, I would give them each three chocolate frogs." Severus got up close to Hermione as if he were about to share a deep, dark secret. "Our children are easy to bribe."

Hermione's mouth dropped open, and she just stared at Severus. He began to shift uncomfortably at her glare. Finally, Hermione was able to close her mouth.

"You lied to me."

"I did," Severus said simply.

"What were you trying to gain?" Hermione asked him.

"I… I don't know," he said, looking evasive.

"Liar!"

"Hermione!"

She came at him then. She got right in his face and looked up at him. "You are nothing but a stinking liar!"

"Hermione!" Severus repeated, this time with a smirk on his face.

"Why are you smirking at me?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"You are quite beautiful when you are enraged," Severus admitted, now smiling openly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. There was nothing funny about this situation at all. "You were trying to get a rise out of me?" she demanded.

"Looks like I succeeded," Severus said sultrily as he got nearer to her.

She caught his tone and gasped in shock. Somehow, without her realizing it, he had gotten even closer to her. Hermione's annoyance disappeared and was replaced with a spark that filled her entire body. He was so close to her she could feel his warmth. He was staring at her intently, desire filled his eyes. She was in way over her head.

Severus closed the gap and crushed her in his embrace. His lips sought hers and pressed against them, demanding a response. Hermione couldn't help herself. All of her careful composure fell away as she kissed him back. The act made her feel free, yet bound. The man she had wanted for so long was finally kissing her again. His lips felt like heaven, but the repercussions threw her into outer darkness.

She realized she would never get this man out of her thoughts. This kiss now bound her to him without reservation. She was his, no matter that he truly didn't want her. There would never be another man for her, yet she was doomed to a life of solitude, as this was just a lark for him. Without warning, tears started to stream down her face.

Severus pulled away when he felt them and looked at her in puzzlement. She looked back at him, trying to catch her breath and compose herself.

"I can't do this!" she cried and shoved herself away from him. "I can't be with you like that!" she cried again.

Hermione tore around him and ran out of her sitting room. She raced to her classroom and locked herself into it, casting wards to keep people out and a solid _Muffliato_ so no one would hear her agonized sobs. Walking swiftly to the back of her classroom, she settled herself into her desk chair and laid her head on the desk over her hands.

She couldn't deal with this. It had been so hard to be with him but not be able to be with him. Every day she saw things to admire about him. Every day a little piece of her heart broke off and floated over to him. Every day she lost herself to him more.

She had wanted that kiss so badly. She had been desperate for affection from him, but in the end, it had just brought grief. He would love Lily always. There was no place in his heart for the love Hermione had for him or the love she desired in return from him.

She was just a pastime... something to occupy his thoughts... a nice diversion. She couldn't be that. She wouldn't be. She wanted it all. She wanted Severus Snape, heart and soul, but he could never give her that. Lost… she was lost. She would not let herself fall into his arms, when those arms would never hold her with the love she so desired from him. The tears kept falling as she gave into her grief fully, sobbing wildly.

oooOOOooo

Severus stared after Hermione as she fled from the room. He was at a loss. He knew she cared for him. He could tell even before their kiss, but her response to his kiss had been almost an attack. She had been just as eager to kiss him as he had been to kiss her. Why then, had she pulled away in tears?

He summoned Willow and asked her to watch the children. Leaving them in capable hands, he went in search of Hermione. He found her quickly, recognizing her wards over her own classroom. He yelled through the door for her to open it up to him, but no sound emerged from the room. He waited and yelled again. Hermione ignored him. Severus waited a little while longer. Finally, he gave up. She would speak to him when she was ready. He retreated to his dungeon home and spent the night obsessing about what he had done to mess up things so badly with the mother of his children.

* * *

_A/N: Next up: Can Hermione and Severus get over this rift? And what exactly was that dream all about?_

_Thanks, Lilith Kayden, for looking this over. I appreciate your hard work and effort. _

_Well, now we know what three six-year-olds are like without sleep. Consider this a warning to anyone in the surrounding area of six-year-olds. Avoid tired ones at all costs!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next morning, Hermione hurried the children along through breakfast, hoping to avoid Severus. She ate with them instead of waiting to eat with the rest of the faculty. Eating probably wasn't the right word for what she was doing, though. She picked at her pancakes, moving them around on her plate absentmindedly. Lifting her fork, she eyed the piece of pancake on it. Just looking at it made her stomach double in on itself.

Debating whether it would be wise to pop the pancake into her mouth, she threw caution to the wind and did just that. She chewed it, but it had no taste. The back of her throat was dry. Finally, she managed to swallow it. It seemed to stick in her throat before finally making its way down into her stomach. Putting her fork down, she let it clatter on her plate. She was done eating for one meal. She stood and got the children ready to go.

oooOOOooo

The triplets were excited today. They were going to take a field trip. They were to walk over to the Shrieking Shack and learn about its history. Hermione smiled to herself as the children speculated about the things they had heard about the Shack.

"Fred says that it's filled with ghosts," Sebastian said assuredly.

"No way. If it was, they would come out!" Lucian cried.

"I bet there's a good reason why it's so scary," An replied.

"There is," Hermione interjected.

All three of the children looked to her.

"It used to house a werewolf," she explained.

The children's eyes grew about double in size.

"It was before Wolfsbane potion had been invented," Hermione continued, her voice hushed and mysterious. "The werewolf was a student at Hogwarts and went to the Shrieking Shack when he transformed. His growls, snarls, and screams are what gave the house its reputation."

"No way… a werewolf?" Lucian asked with doubt in his voice.

Hermione nodded.

"Tell us more!" An demanded.

Hermione looked at the children and smiled. "The werewolf is someone you all know about."

Gasps accosted her. "Who is it, who is it?" the chorus of yells demanded.

"It was Remus Lupin. Remember I told you about him?" she asked them.

"But he was a good guy," Sebastian countered.

Hermione nodded. "He was. That's why he was at Hogwarts and why he hid away. He didn't want to hurt anybody. Later in his life, he could just take Wolfsbane so he never hurt anyone."

"Wow!" Lucian cried. "I wish I were a werewolf!"

Hermione frowned at him and stooped down. They had reached the gates by this time and were awaiting the bus.

"Lucian, being a werewolf is no fun. You can't control yourself, and sometimes you hurt those you love."

Lucian looked sad. "So, Mr. Lupin couldn't control himself?"

"Not without the Wolfsbane. But with it, he only took the werewolf's shape, but didn't have his wild side."

"That's good."

Hermione decided to change the subject. She stood up once again.

"Sebastian, you mentioned Fred. Are you two getting along better?"

Sebastian's eyes lit up. "We're best mates now!"

Hermione smiled lovingly at him. She was glad he was reaching out.

"Good. Do you have any other friends?"

Sebastian shrugged. "A couple."

"He likes Jenny Vaughn," An divulged, receiving a glare from Sebastian.

Hermione looked over at An. "There's nothing wrong with having friends who are girls, An. Leave Sebastian alone."

"Is that why Dad is your friend?" Lucian piped in.

That wiped the smile off Hermione's face quickly. "Yes, Lucian, that's why. He is also your father."

"So, why doesn't he live with us?" An asked.

Hermione groaned. "He likes where he lives," she said finally.

"Oh," Sebastian said and looked to the ground.

"But he loves every one of you," Hermione assured. Sebastian seemed to brighten.

Just then the bus pulled up, and Hermione waved to her three little children. She frowned when the bus was out of sight and returned to her room, not emerging until her first class. She knew she'd have to see Severus soon, probably at dinner. She just didn't want to deal with him now, especially after the awkward questions from the triplets.

oooOOOooo

Severus entered the Great Hall and noticed that Hermione and the children were already settled at the table. He came up tentatively, not sure of his reception. Warm smiles greeted him from all of them, Hermione included. Sighing in relief, he settled himself at the table. He glanced at Hermione tentatively. She continued to smile, as if nothing had happened the day before. They chatted about mundane things as they ate. Severus began to think that perhaps the whole situation had been in his imagination. Of course, he knew better.

As the meal ended, he asked Hermione if they could speak privately in his quarters. She nodded and summoned Willow to take the children back to hers so they could do their homework and get ready for bed.

As the two of them descended to the dungeons, the awkwardness he had feared enveloped them. Their footsteps on the stone floor seemed to mark the passing of time and approach of a conversation that neither one was looking forward to. Severus' chest felt tight as they neared his room. He really didn't know what to expect from Hermione. He only hoped that whatever was keeping her from getting close to him was something he could remedy.

The silence that surrounded them felt repressive. Severus wracked his brain for something to say, but nothing seemed to come. All he could think of was the anxiety within him about what was to happen in the next few minutes. This next conversation would mold their future relationship. Fear licked like a flame as he approached his door. He opened the door and let Hermione pass through it, motioning for her to make herself comfortable on the couch.

oooOOOooo

When they were both settled in, he looked over to her.

"Hermione, I'm sorry if I upset you yesterday," he said.

Hermione shrugged and looked nonchalant. "No harm done," she said as she glanced away from him.

"I'm sorry if I'm moving too fast for you," he continued.

"Severus, you weren't moving too fast. This just can't go on between us."

"Why not?"

Hermione sighed. "Because I want more than you can give me."

During her self imposed exile that morning, Hermione had done quite a bit of thinking. She decided there was no point in beating about the bush. She would tell Severus anything he wanted to know about her reasons for not wanting to have a relationship with him. Well, anything except the fact that she was madly in love with him already, but that could be easily hidden. Right...

"What do you mean by that?" Severus asked.

"I know you don't want anything serious, Severus." She looked straight into his eyes. "I do. Someday, I want to get married to the man I love. But I know you don't want that."

Severus scowled. "Why would you say that I don't want that?"

Hermione sighed. "That night we spent together."

"Was it that horrible?" he interjected.

Hermione looked at him in shock. "Far from it!"

"Then what?"

"If you'd let me continue, I'll tell you."

Severus looked at her peevishly. "Go ahead," he offered.

Sighing again, Hermione continued. "That night, you were moaning and woke me up. I realized that you were dreaming and talking in your sleep." She looked up at him, seeming very vulnerable. "You were talking to Lily."

Severus' face went ashen.

"You said you loved her and would always love her. You said there would never be anyone else for you, and as I got up to leave, you begged her not to go." Hermione looked down now. She really had no desire to see his reaction or even hear what he had to say for himself.

All was silent for a long time. Hermione fidgeted and then looked straight ahead, afraid to look at Severus for fear of what she would see. He cleared his throat after a long while.

"Hermione, may I explain that dream to you? I remember it vividly. I was unaware that I had been talking in my sleep. I had wondered why you had left in the middle of the night. I suppose that is the reason?"

She gave a slight nod, but did not turn her head or acknowledge him in any other way.

He waited, but when he saw she would not say anything more, he went on.

"That dream is one that I had regularly. On a weekly basis, in fact, up until that night. It's based on a memory. In my seventh year, I cornered Lily. I had to speak with her. Our estrangement was killing me, and I wanted her to know how I felt. She was going with Potter, but I wanted her to have a choice."

Severus furrowed his brow, thinking of the right words to explain himself. "I pulled her into an empty classroom and apologized again for calling her that name. She only shrugged at me and asked me what I really wanted. I bore my soul to her. I told her I loved her, that I would always love her, and that she would be the only woman I could ever truly love. She scoffed at me."

Hermione's eyes flew to his face. He was now the one looking to the ground.

"She told me that she had never liked me in that way… that she couldn't see herself being with a Death Eater. Never mind that I hadn't yet taken the Mark. She said she was in love with James and that I should realize that we were never meant to be together. She then turned and left, ignoring my call for her to come back."

Hermione was speechless. She had always had a healthy respect for Harry's mother, but she had been no better than her son or Harry's father. Lily had been cruel in her manner of rejection, whether she'd had romantic feelings for Severus or not.

Severus continued. "Thus began the dreams. I would relive every torturous minute of that conversation, but at the end, when I called to Lily to come back, in my dream she would. She would place a hand on my shoulder and tell me that there was someone for me out there. I just needed to be patient and wait for her."

Severus looked up at Hermione now. "Those words you heard, they weren't how I feel. I don't love her anymore. I haven't for years. They're just a repeat of an act that happened years ago... a precursor to the rest of my dream. She fades away in it, and I see myself with a woman. I'm happy and desperately in love with her. Until that night I hadn't been able to see who that woman was. That night, I dreamed it was you."

Hermione could only stare at Severus, dumbstruck by his revelation. All of these years she had thought he had no lasting feelings for her. Was it possible that in reality, he had the strongest feelings possible? A small flutter of hope began to build in her chest. She was too awestruck to chase it down.

"You dreamed it was me?" she squeaked.

He slid next to her and took her hand. "I did. From that moment on, I knew it was you. I haven't dreamed that dream since. I wasn't worried when I woke to find you gone. I knew we would be together. Then life got in the way, and you were lost to me. I didn't know where to find you and figured you had probably moved on anyway. I was devastated that I had lost my one true chance at love, but I didn't hold any ill will toward you. How could I, given the circumstances? Everyone had given up on me."

Hermione pulled her hand from his and turned away from him. "I should have stayed and asked you about it. If I had been with you, Lucius wouldn't have kidnapped you," she cried. "He wouldn't have had the chance." She was becoming hysterical.

"No, Hermione, this is not your fault! Do not blame yourself. Neither of us had any idea what was going on."

Hermione began to breathe heavily, almost hyperventilating. "If you had been here, I wouldn't have left. Our entire life would be different." She threw her head into her hands. "Why did I just run away? I ruined everything!"

Severus didn't know what to do to stop this bout of hysteria that Hermione was falling into. Without thinking, he pulled her to him and kissed her.

Her eyes went wide as his lips touched hers. The passion in his kiss made her forget everything that was going through her head. She closed her eyes and fell into him, once again his and his alone. At long last he pulled away.

"It's not your fault, you know," he said softly. "Hearing what you did, I would have drawn the same conclusion."

She searched his face. He blamed her for nothing.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you," she murmured to him.

Then he was kissing her again. His hands were in her hair and hers followed suit with his. He pulled back for a minute.

"I want you to be sure that you understand my motives, Hermione. I love you. I will always love you. You are the only woman I will ever and have ever truly loved. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our children. I want to see them grow and change. I want to do that with you."

Hermione looked at Severus in awe. "Severus, I have spent the last seven years wishing that this could be possible. I am utterly lost without you. You are my life. I will love you forever."

oooOOOooo

She was the one to initiate the kiss this time. Severus almost had to pull back because of its intensity. He returned her fervor and put his hand up to cup her face as he opened his mouth to receive her tongue. He couldn't believe that things could turn around so quickly. After the incident yesterday, he had come to the conclusion that nothing would ever come of their relationship or his dream. Now he had the one woman he sought within his arms. His chest filled with love for her. He would never make the same mistake again of not telling her exactly how he felt. He would not risk losing this beautiful woman again. Pushing her away from him gently, he caressed her face and looked into her eyes.

"Severus," Hermione murmured urgently.

"Hermione," he whispered. "I want to do this the right way this time. No frantic lovemaking in the heat of the moment. I want to make our union official. I want to be a true father to my children."

Hermione couldn't believe what he was saying. Could he possibly be asking what she thought?

"What are you saying, Severus?"

"Hermione, will you marry me?"

Tears streamed down her face. "Oh, Merlin, yes!" she cried and threw her arms around him.

He smiled and pulled her close. "Do you think the children will approve?" he asked with a bit of trepidation.

Hermione gave a quick laugh. "They were just asking today why you didn't live with us."

Severus pulled back and looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "What did you say?"

"They're six. I told them you like your own room. They took it at face value."

"Clever witch."

She took a finger and traced his jaw line. "But I'm sure they'll be ecstatic to know that you will be moving in with us soon. They truly love you, Severus."

"I would have never thought it possible that any child could. I love them too. I find it hard to believe that I would have enough love to go around, but I can do nothing but love them. They are all extraordinary."

"That's because they're yours," Hermione confided.

Severus smirked. "Yes, with all of the horrid things that signifies."

Hermione scowled at him. "You are a good man, Severus Snape. Your children will be good too."

"If I don't muck them up."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Not this again."

"No, I will take it one day at a time and not beat myself over the head anymore. Your arguments left a great impression on me."

She smiled. "Good. You deserve to be happy, you know."

"Well, you make me happy."

"I'm glad."

"When do you want to get married?"

"I'm fine with tomorrow," Hermione said wistfully.

"How about next week. I'm sure you want to invite some people."

"Darius and my parents. That's about it."

"I'll speak with Dumbledore."

"We should speak with the children first," Hermione advised.

"Let's do that now," Severus said excitedly.

Hermione frowned. "But I was enjoying snuggling up with you."

Severus put his forehead to hers. "There will be a lifetime for that. You only tell your children you're getting married once."

Hermione laughed heartily as Severus rose and extended his hand for her to take. Placing her hand in his, she rose. They headed out the door, hand in hand, to surprise their sons and daughter.

oooOOOOoo

Hermione and Severus entered Hermione's quarters and looked about. They could hear laughter coming from the bedroom and headed back there. Willow was jumping up and down on the bed, doing summersaults, and the three, pajama-clad six-year-olds were rolling on the floor, laughing their heads off. Hermione smiled down at her offspring. They hadn't yet noticed the new arrivals in the room. That was soon remedied by Severus clearing his throat.

"Daddy!" An cried. She got up and threw herself at her father, who stooped down and scooped her up in a bear hug.

"Hey, Mum and Dad," Lucian said.

Sebastian smiled up at them.

"If you'll all come into the sitting room, we have something to tell you," Hermione explained. "Willow, why don't you come too."

They all went into the sitting room and took seats, looking to Hermione expectantly. An remained on Severus' lap. Sebastian sat next to his father on the couch. Hermione was on his other side. Lucian sat with Willow, scrunched into an arm chair that sat at an angle to the couch. Hermione suddenly felt nervous and looked to Severus for support. He decided to tell the news to the triplets.

"Your mother and I have decided to get married. I will be moving in here after the wedding, and we will live together as a family."

Three small mouths dropped open. One house-elf jumped from her chair and began bounding around the room. "Willow knew it! Willow knew that it wouldn't be long that Master Severus and Miss Hermione would be getting married. Willow knew it!"

Severus arched an eyebrow at her.

"How did you know that, Willow," Hermione asked.

"The way you was looking at each other. Willow saw. You have been in love since you first saw each other."

Hermione smiled at Willow and then turned back to the children. "You guys are awfully quiet."

"Will we still be able to go on night rounds with you?" Lucian asked Severus.

Sebastian looked to Severus with big eyes as An gasped while looking over at Severus, her eyes pleading with him.

"Every weekend," he assured them.

"So, we'll all live together, here?" Sebastian asked.

Severus nodded.

"And we'll be a family?" An asked.

Severus nodded again. An threw her arms around him. "You'll be my daddy forever?"

Severus smiled. "Yes, An. I'll be your daddy forever. I'll be your daddy too, Lucian and Sebastian… forever."

The boys bounced up and gave each other a high five. "Who-hoo!" they cried. Then they chose to attack Severus. They flew against him and An, knocking both of them against the back of the couch.

Hermione gazed at her family wrestling on the couch. She moved back a bit to give them room, but soon found herself pulled into the pile. She wriggled around with them as her heart was filled with joy. Her family would be complete soon, and she would have the man she loved with her forever.

* * *

_A/N: I know that Severus was a father forever to them before he decided to marry Hermione. Six-year-olds have their own innocent way of asking questions, and Severus just chose to let the question stand and not give a lecture when he could be hugging them instead. He knew that An meant that he'd always be there for them._

_Many thanks to Lilith Kayden, my beta. Thank you, dear reader, for your continued support._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Hermione and Severus were married that very next weekend by Albus Dumbledore. The Great Hall was decorated with white and yellow tulips. Severus stood nervously at the head of the hall with Albus right behind him. He eyed the audience. What was supposed to have been a small wedding had turned into a spectacle when Minerva had announced the union during dinner in the hall several days ago. Hermione and Severus felt compelled to invite the entire school after that.

Severus' eyes were drawn to the entryway as his children marched in. Anthea was the flower girl, spreading beautiful pink rose petals along the walkway and smiling with glee. Her frilly white dress made her look like a bride herself. Severus couldn't hold in his grin.

She was followed by Lucian, carrying a small pillow where the rings were nestled. He walked proudly, his black-haired head held high, and his face beaming. He looked like a miniature Severus in a tuxedo that was exactly like his father's.

Sebastian, also bedecked in a similar tuxedo, stood on Severus' right. He had been designated the best man. When explained what that was, his eyes had lit up, and he had grinned his shy grin. Severus had immediately pulled him into an embrace. Severus now looked down at his small son. The boy was looking up at him with wonder, a huge grin on his face. Severus placed a hand on his shoulders and grinned back.

Minerva, Hermione's bridesmaid came down the aisle then. She was adorned in a dark green robe with golden embroidery. She looked quite stunning in it.

Finally, it was Hermione's turn. Severus looked up, and it seemed as if his heart stopped beating right there. Her gown was made of beautiful white chiffon that simply swirled around her. His eyes moved up to her face, which was glowing. Her hair was completely straight. How Hermione had accomplished that feat was quite beyond him. He knew she was adept at Charm work, but this must have taken a while to get right. It flowed around her as she walked. Severus was simply mesmerized by her. He barely noticed when she approached him. He automatically held out his hand as his eyes swept over her entire figure once again. He couldn't believe how lovely she was.

Her small smile brought him out of his mind and back into the room. He smiled back and kissed her hand before the couple turned to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore thanked the masses for being there to see the union of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger. He quickly moved on to the beginning of the ceremony in earnest. Hermione and Severus had chosen to write their own bonding vows. They each grasped the other's wrists, and Hermione began.

"Severus, I have spent the last seven years wishing that this could be possible. I am utterly lost without you. You are my life. I bond myself to you today as a symbol of that life that we will now share. I will love you forever."

A silver band wrapped itself around their wrists as Dumbledore tapped them with his wand.

"Hermione, I love you. I will always love you. You are the only woman I will ever and have ever truly loved. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our children. I want to see them grow and change. I want to do that with you. I bond myself to you today as a symbol of that life that we will now share."

A second silver band wrapped around their wrists. Dumbledore now spoke.

"With my authority, I bind these two together. Where once there were two, now let there be one." He tapped their wrists a third time and another band wrapped itself around their wrists. All three bands glowed brightly before disappearing, seeming to have sunk into their wrists and becoming a part of each of them.

"I now pronounce this binding official. Do you have the rings?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione leaned over to Lucian and took Severus' ring. "The circular shape of this ring represents an eternal round, symbolizing our unity for eternity." She placed the ring on Severus' finger.

Severus then took Hermione's ring, glancing over at Lucian and giving him a wink as he removed it from the satin pillow. "The circular shape of this ring represents an eternal round, symbolizing our unity for eternity." He slid the ring up Hermione's finger.

They looked into each other's eyes as the ring was placed, and he caught his breath. Severus struggled to contain himself. This moment was so precious, so wonderful, that he felt tears welling up in his eyes. He succeeded in keeping himself controlled as Albus continued with the ceremony.

"These rings and this bonding are a symbol to all who see them that you, Severus Snape, are joined in matrimony to Hermione Granger. Severus, you may kiss the bride."

Severus pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. He looked into her eyes and saw the love she had for him reflected in them. His heart burst as she pushed against him. His kiss was passionate, but reserved. They pulled back and smiled at each other as everyone in the hall burst into applause.

The children attacked their parents en masse, hugging them furiously. Hermione and Severus looked down at them. At long last, their family was complete. They turned and proceeded to the back of the hall, where everyone was to congratulate them.

Before they knew it, Darius was hugging Hermione furiously.

"I told you things would work out!" Darius cried as he pulled away from Hermione. He turned and pumped Severus' hand up and down. "She thought you didn't care. I told her to give you a chance. I can't tell you how happy I am that everything worked out."

Severus didn't really know what to say. He simply nodded.

"Now you guys can face the dunderheads together," Darius gushed.

Severus raised an eyebrow at him.

"Congratulations in any case," he continued, then turned and was gone.

Quite some time was spent in shaking hands and receiving hugs. Severus was surprised at how many students stayed to shake both of their professors' hands and congratulate them. He assumed they did it for Hermione, but several just nodded to her and pumped his hand up and down vigorously before moving on.

oooOOOooo

The wedding reception had finally ended, and all the guests had left. Hermione and Severus were back in her room, gathering their belongings and shrinking them to fit into their pockets. Willow was bouncing around them, repeating back to the couple what she was to do while they were away in London.

"And I'll have them in bed by eight o'clock," the house-elf squeaked. "Don't you worry about anything, Willow will handle everything!"

Hermione turned and kissed the little elf on the forehead. "Thank you, Willow. I want you to know, that you are, and always will be, a part of our family."

Willow beamed at Hermione. "Thank you, Mistress Snape."

Hermione grinned at her new name before straightening up.

"Are you ready to go?" Severus asked.

Hermione stooped down and ushered the children to come and give her a group hug. Three sets of arms hugged her furiously.

"How long will you be gone?" An asked. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"Just for a week, love. We will be home before you know it."

"I'll miss you," An told her.

"I'll miss you too. I'll miss all of you."

The three children hugged Severus' waist. He pulled them off him and gave them each individual hugs.

"You three behave, and don't give Willow any trouble," he admonished. "I would hate to cut our honeymoon short to discipline three children who wouldn't listen."

Three solemn faces looked at him as they all nodded their heads. Severus grinned, breaking the seriousness of the moment. The children hugged him again.

It took some time, but finally, Severus and Hermione had left their quarters and had made their way to the Apparition point outside the Hogwarts gates. Severus pulled Hermione to him.

"Are you ready, my love?"

She nodded and grasped him around the waste. They turned simultaneously and disappeared.

oooOOOooo

They appeared outside a hotel whose façade was made of white stone. Grey Marble pillars stood in front of the entryway, beckoning patrons to enter into the lobby. A man in a black top hat held the door open for the couple as they entered the hotel. Hermione looked around appreciatively. The lobby's ceiling arched over them. Glass windows were inlaid into it. They were backlit, and shone brilliantly in the ceiling. Rich Victorian furniture was spread around in small clusters so guests could sit and chat at their leisure.

After checking in, Severus led them to their room. Where the hotel's lobby was Victorian in décor, this room was elegantly modern. A large bed sat against one wall, pillows covering half of it. Hermione ran up and jumped onto it, reliving a bit of her childhood. There was rich dark wooden furnishings and long sleek draperies in red hung from the windows.

Severus lay down next to Hermione on the bed and kissed her.

"I wouldn't have imagined you to be the type to jump on beds," he mused.

Hermione smiled at him. "When I used to travel with my parents, it was always the first thing I'd do when we got to our hotel. I was just reminiscing a little. I'll try to be more reserved for the rest of our trip."

Severus scowled. "I wasn't implying that." He grabbed her and pulled her on top of him. "As a matter of fact, I was hoping to see your wild side this week."

Hermione looked at him, her eyes wide and innocent. "Wild? Me? Why whatever do you mean, Mr. Snape?"

"Just this, Mrs. Snape… I hope to ravage you until you scream my name over and over again."

"So, why are we wasting time talking about it?" Hermione asked as her eyebrows lifted questioningly.

Severus' hand grasped her neck as he pulled her into him. His kiss was tender, yet urgent. Hermione lovingly placed a hand on Severus' cheek as she kissed him with abandon. Hearing him groan, she quickly lifted herself off him. Severus stared after her with pleading eyes.

"I'll be right back. I bought something special for tonight," Hermione explained as she wandered toward the bathroom.

Severus' breath was short, but he nodded as she disappeared. When he beheld what she'd changed into when the door opened a few minutes later, his breath caught in his chest. He'd never seen a more beautiful thing in his entire life.

She came back to the bed and slowly began to unbutton his shirt. "I'm yours, Severus Snape, heart and soul," she told him.

"And I am yours, Hermione Snape," Severus agreed.

Unable to control himself any longer, he pulled her to him and covered her with searing kisses. They were the first of many they shared that night.

oooOOOooo

The next morning they awoke in each other's arms. Hermione had never felt so safe or loved before. She snuggled in closer to Severus as he awoke. She felt his hand caress her hair. Had she ever felt this happy?

oooOOOooo

"I have something for you," Severus said a little later, as they ate breakfast in their room.

Hermione smiled at him. "What is it?"

He pulled a jewelry box out of his robes and gave it to her. Hermione looked down at it and back up at Severus.

"Go ahead, open it."

Hermione smiled and lifted the lid of the box. Inside, surrounded in velvet, was a beautiful silver necklace in the shape of the infinity symbol. It hung from a thick, flat, silver chain. Hermione fingered it in awe.

"Oh, Severus, it's simply beautiful."

"It reminded me of our relationship."

Tears formed in her eyes. She fumbled to get the necklace out of the box, but she couldn't see clearly enough.

"Let me help you," Severus said as he got up and made his way around the table to her.

He lifted the necklace out and fastened it around her neck. Stooping down, he kissed the chain and her neck where it lay.

"Severus, I will always wear this. Thank you."

She turned so she could hug him. He gently lifted her from her seat and wrapped his arms around her.

"We have always been meant to be together, my love," Severus told her with a thick voice. "I will love you and treasure you until the end of time."

The tears she was trying so desperately to hold back spilled down Hermione's face. She smiled at Severus before pulling his face to hers and kissing him roughly. Without separating from him, she led him back into the bedroom and eased him backwards onto the bed. Severus pulled away from her so he could look into her eyes.

"I thought you wanted to go to Harrods?" he asked, his breath ragged from their quick workout.

Hermione pushed him back so he was lying down on the bed. She moved her body over his and straddled him.

"We can do that later," she murmured before capturing his lips once again with hers.

They never did make it to Harrods that day.

oooOOOooo

Five years later:

Hermione and Severus sat at the teacher's table, holding hands. The first years had just been marched into the Great Hall. The couple was eyeing their children excitedly. Severus thought back to the first time he'd ever seen his children. How small and adorable the three of them had been as they'd announced their names and birth order.

Now, the three children, although only eleven years old, seemed to be very grown up indeed. Anthea stood proudly, her hair curled around her face as she pointed to the enchanted ceiling. She explained to a blonde haired girl how the enchantment worked. Severus had to grin at his little know-it-all. She reminded him so much of Hermione at that age, it was frightening.

Sebastian and Lucian stood together. Lucian was chatting with another boy, but Sebastian was looking at the floor. He shuffled his feet nervously and seemed to pay no heed to that which was going on around him.

Hermione leaned over and whispered into Severus' ear. "You're sure about your choices?" she asked.

He turned to her, a smirk on his face. "I am. There's still time for you to change yours."

She sat back and eyed him playfully. "I have no intention of changing mine."

"Very well, then," Severus said while giving her an intense look.

The sorting had begun, and they were already to the letter 'h'. The couple turned and paid attention to the ceremony. All too soon, the triplets were ready for their turn to be sorted.

"Anthea Snape," Professor McGonagall called.

Anthea literally bounced up to the seat. She sat primly on the chair as the hat was placed on her head. After a moment, her face lit up as the hat called out, "Ravenclaw!"

Hermione's eyes lit up, and she clapped heartily. Severus, too, clapped. Anthea being placed in Ravenclaw had been a no-brainer. With the intellect of both of her parents, she would definitely be a force to be reckoned with at Hogwarts.

It was Lucian's turn. Severus knew he would be in Slytherin. The boy was just too much of a sneak to be placed anywhere else.

Lucian strode proudly up to the chair and sat. The hat was placed on his head, and before it could even be settled, it cried out, "Slytherin!"

Severus smirked at Hermione. She clapped heartily. Neither of Lucian's parents were surprised by the hat outcome.

Now it was Sebastian's turn. Both Hermione and he had puzzled as to where he would be placed. The boy was incredibly intelligent and brave, and he could match his brother's cunning if he set his mind to it. Severus had felt he'd be put into Slytherin, Hermione had opted for Gryffindor. They'd argued endlessly until they finally decided to place a wager on the outcome. If Sebastian was placed in Slytherin, Hermione would grade Severus' class essays for a week. If he was placed in Gryffindor, Severus would grade Hermione's papers. If the boy was placed in Ravenclaw or, heaven forbid… Hufflepuff, there would be no winner. Severus crossed his fingers as he awaited the verdict.

oooOOOooo

Sebastian made his way to the seat, his head directed at the floor the entire time. He straightened his head up and glanced over all of the students in the hall. Boy, there were a lot of them. He wondered who would be his friend here. He found it hard to talk to people he didn't know very well. His best friend, Fred, had just been sorted into Gryffindor. Sebastian held little hope to be sorted into that house. He wasn't brave and daring, like a Gryffindor should be. He was hoping for Slytherin. He wanted to make his father proud of him. He crossed his fingers as the hat was placed on his head.

He felt the hat move before he heard a voice in his head. "Hmm, eager to prove yourself, aren't you? Yet, you lack confidence. Do not fear the unknown, little Snape, you will have a marvelous future, if you only apply yourself.

"I see many options for you. You would do well with your brother, in Slytherin. You are incredibly intelligent also. Ravenclaw would suit you well too. Of course, you have your mother's bravery in you. Gryffindor would be a good choice."

_Gryffindor? But I'm really not that brave._

The hat harrumphed. "Are you questioning my abilities?" it asked sharply.

_No, sir. I… I just never feel very brave… sir._

"Those who are truly brave, young Snape, do not feel that they are brave, they just have the strength to do what is necessary under exceptional odds. You, child, are one of those people."

Sebastian didn't look convinced, but he chose not to say anything more, so as not to upset the hat.

_If you say so… sir._

"I have made my decision," the hat declared. In a loud voice the hat pronounced Sebastian Snape the newest member of the house of… "Gryffindor!"

Sebastian's jaw dropped.

oooOOOooo

Severus' mouth fell agape, but Hermione clapped vigorously as her son stood and headed for the Gryffindor table. He was greeted to strong pats on the back, and Fred whooping and hollering as he settled in next to him.

Sebastian smiled shyly as his new housemates chatted with him. Hermione felt tears form in her eyes as she saw the others befriend her shy son while he smiled and seemed to look at home among the throng of Gryffindors. She glanced over at Severus. He seemed thoughtful. She leaned into him.

"You're not upset, are you?"

"No," he said, while still looking at his son. "I am actually pleased. It seems that the lions are already taking him into their fold. He needs some stalwart friends. They will buoy up his confidence."

Hermione's hand clasped his. "So, you don't mind grading all of those papers for me?"

Severus huffed. "It's the beginning of the year, how much can there be?"

Hermione grinned broadly. "I'll make sure there are mountains."

Severus eyed her caustically. "Evil witch."

She leaned into him, a conspiratorial look on her face. "There may be a way to get out of your _punishment._"

oooOOOooo

Severus arched a brow at her. At that point, Dumbledore had finished his odd speech and dinner appeared on the table. The couple was distracted for a few moments as they filled their plates. Severus turned his attention back to Hermione.

"I thought you would gloat about this the entire week. What do I have to do to avoid grading your dunderheads' essays?"

Hermione tapped her finger on her mouth. "Well, there has to be some kind of reward for me. I did get the sorting completely right."

"What do you want from me, witch?"

"Well, maybe a different form of punishment would appease me."

Severus glared at her. "Just spit it out."

"I'll do better than that. I'll show you what I had in mind."

Hermione reached into the pocket of her robes and pulled out part of an object so only Severus could see it. He looked down to where her hand was and noticed her holding a set of handcuffs. His eyes grew wide as a lecherous grin came across his face.

"You want me in those?" he asked sultrily.

Hermione smirked at him. "I think that will be a much more satisfying punishment… for the both of us."

Fire lit in Severus' eyes. "You had to show me those now?" he demanded.

"That's part of your punishment. I want you to think about what we'll do with those during the entire feast and while you're talking to your Slytherins."

Severus groaned. "Woman, you are the devil."

"That's why you love me," she whispered into his ear, sending little shockwaves throughout his body.

He moved in closer to her and whispered back, "I not only love you, I adore you."

He placed a kiss on her neck before pulling away and returning to his meal.

The feast dragged on at a snail's pace from there. Severus had only one thing on his mind, and it wasn't the Yorkshire pudding. At long last, everyone had risen and was heading out the door. As Severus made his way out and towards the Slytherin common room, Hermione caught up with him. She pulled him to her and kissed him in front of all of the young Slytherins.

"I'll be waiting for you," she told him.

"I'll be there immediately."

Hermione withdrew from him and left him to his responsibility. He rushed to the common room and gave the shortest Head of House speech in the history of Hogwarts. Within a few minutes, he was rushing back to his quarters.

Bursting through the doors, he found Hermione standing there, waiting for him. She opened her arms, and he rushed into them. His mouth covered hers, and he reveled in the taste of her.

"Mmm, you are delicious," he murmured.

She grinned evilly at him and grabbed his robes. "I didn't give you permission to kiss me," she said as she tugged him into the bedroom. With a wave of her wand, the door slammed shut, leaving them to enjoy the rest of their evening in privacy.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

_A/N: Well, they lived happily ever after, didn't they? Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you enjoyed this story. _


End file.
